We Can't Be Friends
by B.G.L.I
Summary: After Kagome stood Inuyasha up at the alter five years ago, they both thought it was the end of each other. But when Kagome comes back into his life he finds their flame relit and he’s ready to win her back. (COMPLETE)
1. Chapter One

**

* * *

**

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter One: A Chapter of Long Conversation_

* * *

Kagome sat moodily in the back of her fiancé's limo. The man she was to marry, Tashio Sesshomaru, was (as always) on the phone, and refusing to answer her questions about his family.

"Thanks for calling Bill, tell me how it turns out," the black haired hunk said beside her. As soon as the ear piece was down, Kagome practically jumped on him.

"I wish you'd tell me more about your family, Sesshomaru," she said giving him her famous pouty lips. He sighed deeply.

"I have a mother, father, younger sister and brother, the end."

His phone rang again and he hurriedly picked it up before Kagome could ask him anything else. "Bill? How's that merger coming along? Huh? What do you mean? I want that deal......... No, I can't come in. I'm doing something important...... Okay, Bill...... fine, just get me that merger......... Good, that's what I pay you for." With a sigh he flipped his phone close and tucked it in his pocket.

"Sesshomaru!" Kagome whined.

"Why didn't you ask me at home? Why wait until we get there?"

"If you'd get off the phone for a second, whatever......just...what do I call people?"

He gave her a funny look.

"You call my mother Nana, my father Sir-"

"This is no time for your screwed up sense of humor," she snapped. He gave her his are-you-serious look and she stopped glaring. "Why do you call him sir?"

"Everybody does."

The car stopped, and Sesshomaru hurriedly jumped out. Kagome scurried after him, not in the least bit pleased. He pulled out his keys and quickly opened the door.

"Hello?"

Kagome followed behind him as he walked into the beautiful house. It was simple, but elegant. The house, at least on the outside, didn't seem like a millionaire lived inside. But it was obvious once you got into the inside.

The couches were covered in expensive silk pillows imported from India, as well as the hand spun rug that was in the center of the greeting room. The rug had a bamboo table, with a shattered glass finish. The table sported afternoon tea, with crustless sandwiches piled neatly on top of the other.

"Nana I'm home," Sesshomaru called again. A plump lady shuffled from the back, small reading glasses on her face.

"Sesshomaru, my son!" she exclaimed rushing to embrace him. He almost eagerly took it, and kissed her lightly on the cheek.

"Nana, this is my fiancé Kagome." The older woman lowered her glasses and circled the poor girl. Kagome stood the intense inspection until finally she pulled her into her arms.

"Oh Sesshomaru she's darling!" She pulled back slightly and looked her in the face, "She's a pretty thing too, and has intelligent eyes. Your father would love to see this!"

She ran into the back room and returned a few seconds later with a graying man.

"Kagome this is my father, Sir, my fiancé." He squinted at her, a sign that his age was catching up with him.

"She looks pretty. Good job my son."

"It's nice to meet you both," Kagome said with a good natured smile. Sir gave her another look.

"She's a talker isn't she?"

Sesshomaru cleared his voice, trying desperately to hold back a laugh.

"That she is. Say, is Delilyah here?"

"She's on a date with that boy again." Nana said with a shake of her head.

"I don't know why you just don't forbid it." Sesshomaru interjected with a snort.

"Because we didn't do it with you. Besides, she should have some fun while she's still here."

Kagome shifted uncomfortably.

"And your son?"

Nana clicked her tongue at him, a little spark in her grey eyes. "And why can't you call him by name?"

"I refuse to claim him. Is he here?" he snapped.

"No. He's out with his friends."

"I didn't know you had a brother Sesshomaru," Kagome interrupted. Her eyes flashed at him, but he ignored her.

"Why can't he be on time?"

"He's just twenty four, Sesshomaru. The thrill of life has yet to dwindle-"

"And twenty four is too young to be handling your own business!" he snapped at her. She tsked at him again. She quickly seated herself on her chair, gracefully pouring the tea into little cups. After our two romantics did the same, Nana turned back to her future daughter in law.

"I never asked, how old are you dear?"

Kagome lowered the tea, "I'm twenty four myself."

"Really! Oh Sesshomaru she's just a baby! Close to six years your junior!"

Sesshomaru wasn't even miffed. He helped himself to a mini sandwich, fixing her with an 'I'm always right' look.

"And you're fourteen years Sir's junior, but nobody says a thing. Besides, she's hardly a baby-"

She gasped.

"Don't tell me you've fooled around!"

Kagome choked on her tea.

"I assure you madam," she quickly interrupted, "I don't practice out- of- marriage sex."

Nana looked her up and down, her eyes slanted in swift approval.

"Leave her Nana," Sesshomaru said before she could say anything more.

"Don't take that tone of voice with me. You already made one bad mistake! You better not break this sweet girl's heart!"  
  
"_Sweet?_ You've only known her five minutes!"

"Always arguing! Why didn't we make you become a lawyer?!?"  
  
"I'm happy with my job now, thank you!"  
  
"This is giving me a dreadful headache, I'm going to put on some music, do you like classical Kagome?" Nana asked politely.

"Yes madam."

"Just call me Nana dear."

Kagome blushed deeply.

"Okay......Nana."

A car noisily honked outside.

"Would you see if that's your brother dear?" Nana said stopping her shuffle to the stereo equipment. Sesshomaru stuck his head out of the door, a frown etched deep in his face.

"Yes, that's the moron. Is that a new car? What happened to the BMW?"

"He totaled it!" Sir interrupted. He picked up his own tea and looked out the window at his youngest son. "I like this one better anyway," he murmured more to himself.

"But that's the six one this year alone! I swear if you just-"

"Oh shush Sesshomaru! Nobody complains about the way we raised you. Now hurry and introduce this fine girl to your brother." Nana interrupted. He glared at the ceiling and raked his hands through his choppy hair.  
  
Kagome currently had her head poked out the window, hoping for a glance at this mysterious brother. When everybody stood quietly at the door she jumped up.

"Well what's his name? I have to know what to call him right?" she loudly whispered.

Sesshomaru didn't even look at her. "His name is Inuyasha. Nana! He brought that Miroku boy again!" he called to the woman. She shuffled back from the end of the house, soft piano music starting to float through the room.

Kagome instantly froze up, and her face wore a bewildered and horrified expression.

Sir took that moment to look over at her, and he was utterly surprised at the pale, trembling child before him.

"I say, are you ill!" he exclaimed. Sesshomaru came to her and steadied the shaking.

"Are you okay?"

"NO! I have to get out of here quickly!" she said in a panic. Sesshomaru gave her a curious glance.

"Do you know my brother?"

"YES! That's the problem! We're.........old friends," she muttered weakly. Sesshomaru sat her back on the couch, and turned back from the door just as the cutie emerged from the car.

"If you're old friends you should get along perfectly," Nana said to her. Kagome gulped down her cup of tea, feeling miserable.

_'Yeah right!'_ she thought.

**(End Chapter)**

**BGLI:** Welcome to my story newcomers!

**Michelle:** We're very excited! We think this is a good idea, and of course, are sharing it with you!

**BGLI:** Please review, we love them. We really want to break 100.

**Michelle:** I want 200.

**BGLI:** I'm the practical one. An introduction is in order! I'm the writer. I do angst, drama, romance (my favorite), and dark fics. I put a little of each in every story!

**Michelle:** And I am the ideas. I come up with the plot and story outlines.

**BGLI:** Michelle serves as the beta also. We're a good team, but now and then we go off on our own.

**Michelle:** sigh She doesn't need me now and then!

**BGLI:** Well, review pleaz! We hope you enjoy! Love, Peace......

**Michelle:** AND CICI'S PIZZA!


	2. Chapter Two

**

* * *

**

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Two: Old Friends_

* * *

"Inuyasha! Get in here for a second!" Sesshomaru yelled out the door. Kagome watched through the window as a dark haired hunk pulled himself out the window of his car.

He wore a permanent smirk that screamed 'I'm better than you!' Kagome's body tensed as two others also slid out the car, her best friend, and roommate Sango, and her henati boyfriend Miroku.

Kagome excused herself and raced to the bathroom, just as the cutie stopped at the doorway.

"Well hey, Sesshomaru! Family meeting, huh? Hope you don't mind me bringing my pals here. These things are a bore, I need my entertainment!" He said loudly. Kagome felt the years of memories flood through her mind.

'This isn't happening!' she thought. She composed herself, and took a few careful breaths. She opened the door and stepped out. She blew out a sigh, they were conversing outside.

"Just get in here you moron!" her fiancé hissed. She heard Inuyasha chuckle. She seated herself back on the couch, and turned her head, so that even if Inuyasha came in he wouldn't see her face.

"Can we have the meeting outside? It's so great out. The sun is shining, the wind is blowing, and you look like you could use some air."

"I have to do this you idiot! Hurry up and get in here, now, so I can go back to my company!""You're a work a holic! You need a day off, bro!" Inuyasha said as sauntered into the house, Sango and Miroku snickering behind him. He eyed the girl on the couch, her back facing him. He turned back to his brother. "Another girlfriend?" he asked with obvious scorn in his voice.

Sesshomaru caught it and narrowed his eyes.

"No, she's my fiancée. She says she's met you before."

"Is that right? I know a few ol' girls from back in college......is she a gold digger?" He asked. Kagome's back stiffened, but she was saved by a very angry mother.

"Inuyasha!" Nana scolded. Kagome heard the sound of flesh meeting flesh and then some snickering.

"Hey! Most of them are, aren't they!" he yelled defending himself.

"Don't speak of her that way," Sesshomaru said in a deadly calm tone.

"Why how dare you! I raised you better! Didn't you learn anything at those private schools?!" Nana scolded giving him a cup of tea. His friends slunk back outside, hoping to avoid a family fight.

"Yeah, I've learned how do hold down six drinks, steal a car, and make yourself throw up to get out of class. Is the mystery girl gonna show her face?" he snorted taking the sandwich she handed him. Nana turned back to the 'mystery' girl and poured her a cup of tea."Here Kagome dear, it's nice and hot." Nana said sweetly handing her a cup. There was a loud crash as Kagome turned around to accept her drink. Nana started fussing at Inuyasha for breaking another one of her expensive china pieces.

"Hello Inuyasha," Kagome said innocently.

"Well I'll be damned." He whispered. Nana gasped, scolding him again about his poor language in front of a lady.

"So you do know each other..." Sesshomaru started, curious of the reason she got such a reaction from him."Yeah, I guess we do!" He said leaning against the banister with shock written on his face."Well, you've met my family, Kagome. Bye Nana, Sir, this lady and I must go" he said as Kagome rose and made her way towards her intended. She thanked Nana quickly for the tea and quickly breezed past Inuyasha.

"Lady my ass," he scoffed.

"Is there something wrong?" Sesshomaru asked icily? He opened the door, pushing Inuyasha in front of him. He gave a small nod to his parents before closing it behind himself.

"You heard me!" He shrieked within hearing range.

"Is there a problem?" Kagome asked with a cold edge to her voice. Inuyasha turned to her with a cocky grin.

"Oh no madam, I was just telling my BROTHER here about a pair of old friends," he said with the obvious threat in his voice.

"I'm sure they're charming, but we must be going," she stated politely heading back towards the car.

"Wait a sec. Don't you want to tell Sesshomaru about our relationship?" he asked.

"What relationship!" she yelled at him. Sesshomaru looked on thoroughly puzzled.

"You're yelling," he pointed out with a very cocky grin.

"Yes I am? Do your ' old friends ' have something to do with my yelling?"

"Yes ma'am. I remember an old friend of mine whom did a lot of yelling, but those weren't the words she said," He gave her another cocky grin. She gasped, horrified."That's nothing you should say to her!" Sesshomaru growled stepping forward. Inuyasha jumped up in the air, giving off a loud girlish scream."Oh_ please_ don't hurt me!" he screeched in a mock female voice. Sesshomaru scowled and pushed the younger sibling against his car before getting in his own.

"Did you miss me?" Inuyasha hissed in Kagome's ear. She stiffened, but turned her head slightly.

"Oh, no, I've found bigger and better things. Who ever said age slows you down?" she said in a sly voice. He glared at her jumping into his car. Loud music spilled from the windows, as he sped out of the driveway, and onto the street.

"If she suddenly disappears, bro, don't worry about her ever coming back!" he yelled before burning rubber out of the complex.

Kagome slipped in beside Sesshomaru, ignoring his very curious glance.

"Bastard," she muttered to herself. Sesshomaru chuckled at her comment.......then his phone rang.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**B.G.L.I**

_I swear I have a lot of fun writing! Well, it's obvious something went on between those too! Never fear folks, because this story is under Kag/Inu! And you know what that means!_

**Michelle:**

_If you're wondering about my OC, Delilyah, you'll be introduced to her latter. She's a handful I promise! Review!_

**B.G.L.I**

_Love, Peace......_

**Michelle**

_And Cici's Pizza!_


	3. Chapter Three

**We Can't Be Friends  
Chapter Three: Car Rides**

* * *

The car ride was filled with silence, except for Sesshomaru's cell phone. It constantly rang, and he kept answering it.

"Did the merger go through, Bill? Yes, good, I can finally get out of this business. Bill, did you get me...good, no that's great Bill. Thank you, Bill. I see a promotion Bill. Alright." It was quiet again. Kagome's mind drifted, and she nodded off. Sesshomaru glanced at his girlfriend, trying to put together her and his brother's relationship. There was only one way to find out....

(What's he up to?)

'Kagome and my brother?!?' Inuyasha thought. That wasn't a coincidence in his mind.

"Hey Inuyasha, didn't you and Kagome used to go out?" Miroku yelled from the back seat. Inuyasha scowled, they did a lot more than just go out. Instead of snapping, he gave Miroku a cocky smile.

"We did a lot, but I don't think we ever 'went out'" he said chuckling. Miroku started whistling and howling but his girlfriend, Ume, remained silent.

"You still have feelings for her?" Ume asked trying valiantly to ignore her boyfriend's animal calls.

"You know better. I'm engaged." He said elegantly. More howling came from the back seat, and when it stopped, he heard the distinct sound of lips coming together. He glanced in the mirror only to conform that Ume and Miroku were all over each other……again.

"Aw come on guys. Go get a room, we'll get there in a few minutes!"

The kissing didn't cease, a little more went on.

"Cut it out!" Inuyasha warned again. His cell phone ringed. He fumbled to retrieve it out his back pocket, swerving all over the street.

"Is that your phone?" Miroku managed to get out.

"Shut-up! Hello?" Inuyasha answered irritably.

"Who is it?" Ume piped up curiously.

"What do you want? Yeah. That's cool, you treating? Fine I'll come. Why do I have to bring her? She's out of town I think. Sure, whatever. Tonight?! I already have plans with Delilyah. No, we're going to the movies. Seven? Whatever." He hung up.

"Who was that?" Miroku's girl asked again.

"My dumb ass brother, he wants me to bring Kikyo to dinner with him and Kagome. He said they might be long lost twins or something, and now that I think about it....."

"You think!" Miroku asked incredulously. Inuyasha scowled, giving Miroku the finger.

"You're such an ass!" Inuyasha yelled.

* * *

**BGLI:**

_I know that was an extremely short chapter, but I'm trying to keep yall interested. Besides, I had to open a bit of insight into the next chapter…dun dah da dun!_

_I hope everyone will check out my first and only songfic, Bring Me to Life. It's gotten good reviews so far, I just hope everyone will like it just as much as I do, and I'll probably be turning it into a story……so look for that!_

_By the way, if I'm not mistaken, Ume was one of Kagome's friend in the original. Don't worry, he doesn't stay with her._


	4. Chapter Four

A/N: A bit of Kagome and Inuyasha's previous relationship is going to start to seep through. So, pay very careful attention so you don't have to ask latter! Italics are flashbacks.

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Four: A Cat and some Flashbacks_

* * *

"Inuyasha I can't believe you got me out of an important meeting for dinner. That client could've got me another million!" Kikyo whined.  
  
"Don't worry, honey, I'm sure you would've wasted the money on another damn cat or something." Inuyasha snorted turning into the congested parking lot.  
  
"You're just jealous of Pooky. Isn't that right my little Pooky Wooky?" Kikyo crooned to her cat.  
  
"The cat can't even come into the restaurant, what's the use of bringing the damn thing everywhere!"

"The cranky old man doesn't mean it darling!" she contuined to coo.  
  
"I'm hardly old, women!"  
  
"Just drive!" She snapped. Inuyasha stopped at the V.I.P entrance, and quickly exited, tossing the keys to one of the lackeys.

* * *

Kagome was dressed in a stunning, luscious, deep blue, traditional, Japanese kimono. The design on the dress was amazing, light silver brush strokes in the shapes of birds and flowers. Her hair was done up in a complicated bunny with a pair of lighter decorative chopsticks. She wore a pair of silver pumps that wound up to her calf and complimented the design. On the whole she was absolutely drop dead gorgeous, and was the talk of the restaurant. Kikyo wore a simple pink skirt and blouse, with a pair of pink slippers, (not the kind you wear at night, more along the lines of the type of shoes with no heel, no height.) headband, purse, and make up. She looked beautiful none the less, walking importantly. But as soon as she arrived at the restaurant, Midori Bara, she wished she's dressed more elegantly. Midori Bara was a very expensive place to dine. It had a strict dress code that Kikyo barely made. Not only that, she was a shadow in Kagome's wake. Sesshomaru had closed the restaurant for the night, turning half of it into a ball room. Many important people were there, talking, laughing, dancing and dining. The girl, Kagome, had many people around her, everyone talking and laughing gaily. One of the girls she knew as Lady Asia Smiiko, a very rich woman. She was highly respected, very nice, and very giving. Lady Smiiko was only about twenty when she married rich Lord Hojo Smiiko, and only twenty six when he died in his sleep. Since she couldn't and didn't bare in children, and his only family was touring Africa, she was sole heir to the whole fortune, and frankly didn't know what to do with it. 

Kikyo stayed only a few minutes before she went back home, not meeting Kagome. Inuyasha stayed behind, watching the breathless Kagome from afar. She was glowing that night, her face always lit up in a smile. He wondered how things went wrong.

* * *

_"Inuyasha come here quick!" Kagome squealed. It was a rare moment, when her whole face lit up, and she forgot the cares of the world. This one was the truest he'd ever seen, her whole body radiated with pleasure.  
  
"What is it?" he asked jogging across the park. She was crouched on the ground, in her hand a tiny black and white, tabby kitten. It was mewing pitifully, and he noticed a few cuts and bruises, all pussy and infected. The kitten latterly, reeked of death, its wounds giving off a foul odor. The kitten was enjoying the warmth of Kagome's hand, rubbing against it and purring. She was still smiling, she radiated love and pureness. She seemed oblivious to the fact the kitten wouldn't live. It was defiantly abandoned, and it was too young to be away from its mother. It's was probably starving, and needed warm milk, he knew they were out of.  
  
"Isn't she the most beautiful thing you've ever saw?" she sighed. He swallowed, feeling it was his job to tell her the bad news. His brother cousin was a vet, and he'd been with him on the job. This kitten needed a lot of help, and the love and nourishing of Kagome wouldn't help enough to save its life.  
  
"Kagome, the kitten's not going to live. She's too sick, I know you can see that. You'll have to let her go, you know how attached you get to animals...."  
  
"I've named her Pooky, after that comic's teddy bear." She said ignoring his previous comment. She now wore a knowing smile, her eyes full of determination and love. She pulled off her scarf, wrapping it around the pitiful creature. It seemed to be sleeping, and yes, still breathing. Kagome made her way to the car, ignoring everything except for the little kitten, Pooky. _

* * *

He loathed Kikyo's cat. Hers was a spoiled pure white Persian. She was an award winner, and worth over twenty five hundred dollars. She was a nasty cat, always over everything. Kikyo let her get away with murder, always giving an excuse for his shredded suits and furniture. He hated the fact she changed its name to Pooky, just to make him feel better about Kagome's departure.

* * *

_Kagome ignored him completely, cooing and playing with the kitten in the car. When they got home, Kagome fixed it a bed out of an Easter basket and a couple of her sweaters. She pulled out her AFAK, (animal first aid kit, it's a real thing, and can buy them at really big animal hospitals! They're very, very expensive!) taking out a baby bottle. The little kit had everything you'd need to save the life of a billon strays, and was now dwindling in supplies. She had him run out to the corner store, buying some baby formula. She made him heat it, and then took it from him, feeding the poor thing herself.__While the kitten was sleeping, Kagome had him drive them to the hospital. Memiko, (Inu's cousin) gave them a sweet smelling paste. It was to help the little things wounds, but he warned it probably wouldn't live till morning. He gave her instructions to bathe him in lukewarm water every night using baby shampoo, and then apply the paste. She ignored his death warning, bathing and slathering the kitten every night as told. For three weeks straight she loved that kitten, feeding it, kissing it, and helping to heal the wounds. It never showed any sign of improvement the whole three weeks......_ _Until one morning, Inuyasha was awoken by a purring on his stomach. The little kitten had gotten up itself, after weeks of no movement or improvement, and made its way onto Kagome's bed. Kagome was absolutely thrilled by the impossible feat, throwing it into everyone's face. After that, you couldn't hold Pooky down. She jumped on everything, she ate a lot more, she gained weight, and she started to show improvement. It was during this time Kagome became the depressed. He was too confused, she was so happy when the little kitten was sick, but she was sad when she got better._

_That kitten absolutely adored her, and she back. It astounded him when she put up sign, looking for the true owner. And he ached for Kagome when she got a call claiming the kitten. Pooky had been attacked by a puppy five days before she found him. The kitten's real name was Valentine, and was owned by a Naraku Bemeki. He was a nasty dog (ha) and took the kitten as soon as he arrived at her house. He didn't allow her to say good-bye, but gave her a check and slammed the door. It broke Kagome's heart._

* * *

His sister approached him, wearing an elegant dress of her own. She was stunning, and immediately plunged into a conversation. He loved his sister, and didn't hesitate to talk deeply with her. She had a calming effect on his nerves, always boasting his self-esteem and making him feel better. She was the first to tell him how stupid he was for not chasing after Kagome especially since she was his first real love, and the girl he came so close to marrying. Delilyah knew how much they meant to each other, and when they split, they were both miserable. It seemed they'd forgotten how much they'd really meant to each other, and it looked impossible to get back.

* * *

_It had been less than a week before Inuyasha got fed up with her moping. She wouldn't do anything, she'd just stay in bed all day, only getting up to teach her weeknight poetry class. He even had to force her to eat. He got a brilliant plan to go to the A.S.A.P, buy a Pooky knockoff, and give it to Kagome. When he got there, it was adoption day, and was flooded with people._ _He was on his way to the kitten cages when he passed the sick ward. To his surprise, a little black and white tabby was laying in a cage. His curiosity drove him to go inside. When he opened the cage and took the poor thing out, it mewed in recognition. A nurse came in soon after, scolding him and saying the room wasn't for adopting. After explaining Kagome's ties with the cat, the nurse let him take her home, saying that she was so far gone, a little love would be what she needed to make her death peaceful.  
  
After giving the cat over to Kagome, they both seemed to come back to life. Kagome went back to her mothering job, bathing and loving the kitten into health. Inuyasha talked her out of contacting her previous owner, getting her an ID tag to legally tie Pooky to the family. After six weeks, the kitten was shining in perfect health. Everybody was baffled, saying Kagome must have a healing hand. After that, Kagome wouldn't let Pooky out of her sight. Since she suffered so much earlier in life, the kitten never grew fully, staying very small and fragile. Kagome continued to love and to nourish Pooky as her own child.  
_

* * *

**(End Chapter)** **BGLI**  
  
Alright that was my chapter. I didn't want it to end the way it did, I cut out a big chunk of the dinner. It shall continue in the next chapter, Regetting to Know You. Please check out some of my other stories, especially my songfic, Bring Me to Life! 


	5. Chapter Five

We Can't Be Friends  
  
Chapter Five: Regetting to Know You  
  
Shesshoumaru left an hour into the party, saying Bill had gotten the merger through, and he had to fly to Florida to sign the last of the paper work. With both, Kikyo and Shesshoumaru gone, there wasn't any need to stay. As Inuyasha prepared to leave, Kagome hailed him over from her little retreat corner. She had that smile on her face, that genuinely happy, I can't hear all the negative smile. He walked over, giving her his warmest smile.  
  
"Why Inuyasha, no one told me you'd be here tonight!" Kagome laughed. He sat down with her, soaking in her breathtaking beauty a second. She opened her purse, dumping a sleeping Pooky into his arms.  
  
"You still carry the damn cat in your purse?" he asked incredusaly, wondering how she got though the night without the fear of her waking up in mewing like crazy. But the cat brought back good memories, memories he'd just been thinking about. He's rare dorky smile plastered itself on his face. He rubbed her, two inches from her spine, just where she liked it. She purred, a feline smile pushing through kitty dreams.  
  
"You remember Pooky, I'm sure." She said smiling, a tiny hint of sadness flashing now and there in her eyes.  
  
"Unforgettable, really. Um, do you remember how day in and day out you cared for that kitten? Everyone said she would die, but you held on. It was like you knew she wouldn't die." He laughed. Kagome smiled at him, her eyes far away in the past. He cleared his throat.  
  
"I'm really~"  
  
"It's really~"  
  
They both smiled, looking away quickly. Pooky continued to purr in Inuyasha lap.  
  
"Inu~"  
  
"Kag~"  
  
They laughed shyly, " Go ahead." Inuyasha coaxed. Kagome gave him a small smile, breathing deeply.  
  
"Um, it's just really good to see you again. It's been five years, you seem to be doing great. Shesshoumaru pointed your fiancé out earlier, she's beautiful, she seems real nice. You're doing great things I've heard."  
"Uh, huh, and you're marrying my brother." He stated flatly. She flinched a bit, a large wall of reality crushing her. He gave her a famous disapproving look, then sighing, handing Pooky back carefully. His good mood failing and crashing. He knew it would come back down to their relationship.  
  
"I didn't know yall were related, actually. Shesshoumaru and I met a few weeks after our breakup."  
  
" I guess by break up you mean standing me up at the alter. And after that never having the decency to call and explain the reason for doing so. For two long years I pondered the reason of your sudden disappearance. You even managed to clear the apartment of all your stuff before I got back from the church." He said coldly. She sighed, giving him an anxious look.  
  
"I should've been expecting that, and I guess I kinda deserved it, huh." She said, her voice shaky. They knew each other well. ( They were best friends before they started to date, and then they dated for two years ) Inuyasha knew that, the shaky voice meant tears. Even now he hated to make her cry.  
  
"I would ask why, and maybe even scream a bit, but I'm happy, and I'm getting married come July. I don't really want to know why, anymore, and I don't want to talk about the past. Whatever the reason was for doing that, knowing you, you had a really good excuse. So why don't we skip all the drama." His voice was a little more harsher than he expected.  
  
"Uh, fine, Inuyasha, we won't talk about it. Well um, how did you meet Kikyo?" she asked. He gave her a funny look.  
  
"Kikyo and I were friends in junior high. She left for a private school after, and I haven't seen her since May of three years ago. She's an interior designer and fashion designer, the best of both worlds. She designed my beach house. We went on a few dates, had a lot of fun. We come from the same world, we understood each other. I proposed a week ago."  
  
"Really, that sounds interesting. Interior designer huh, my new apartment could use a little creativity..."  
  
"I don't think so, Kagome. She's pretty booked until next year almost. She does big time, it's not cheap." Kagome gave him a glare that could kill. He turned away, those looks could keep Freddy or Jason up at night. He made an awful mistake.  
  
"Expensive huh? Well I broke into the writing business, and published three books, True Love, Dove's Kiss, and that book of poems you bugged me about making, I called it Unwell. I've made good money on all three of them. I also own this fine restaurant you're sitting in right now. If you don't remember, something I loved to say was, 'love is like the blue rose'. Midori Bara means blue rose. I've been doing fine myself, so don't try and hint I'm marrying Shesshoumaru for money! I have plenty of my own! I'm doing something with my life! I didn't take daddy's handouts! I work for everything I have!" she hissed at him, getting ready to leave. He stayed there stunned, she'd achieved her lifetime goals in five years! He had yet to tell anyone he wanted to paint. He was actually great at it, and had a good group in storage.  
Kagome was up and leaving before Inuyasha snapped out of his unbelieving state. He made a mad dash for her, stopping her before she made it to a taxi.  
  
"Kagome, I didn't mean it that way! I swear I didn't..." a taxi came up, stopping in front of them. She opened the door, turning on him before getting in.  
  
"Inuyasha you haven't changed at all, and I don't care to talk to you. I thought maybe we can get over the fact we didn't work out. There are always good reasons for me not doing something, and there was a good one for not marring you. Inuyasha I'm not here to degrade and reminisce about what could've been, I'm happy too. Maybe it's better we stay out of each other's new lives. You've made it apparent you don't want me in yours." Her voice was cold and steady. She got into the taxi, and it sped off. He closed his eyes, feeling like a real jackass. He walked back in, picking up his drink from the table.  
  
"Okay ladies and gentlemen, that's it for tonight's party. Unfortunately, the host had to run out on business, so I'll close for him with a thank you and good night." A man called from the stage. Inuyasha sighed, kicking himself mentally.  
  
```````````````````````````````````````````````````````````` `````````````````````````````````````````  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu  
  
You can't tell me you didn't see the whole stood me up at the alter thing coming! If you didn't, that's a good thing, I've managed to surprise you! One thing I'll point out, I use phrases, characters, and places over and over. Midori Bara will come into play in my next fanfic, as a nightclub. It'll come up in Kikyo, as a name for a young seer. 'Love is like the blue rose' will come back into play soon. I love that phrase, I made it up myself. Asia, Normandy, Delilyah, and Amiki will come in here too. I don't like to make up new stuff all the time, so Delilyah is the older sister again, Normandy will be the obsessed ex, and Asia the physo. Amiki has been created for this story. She just might show up in Kikyo, chap. 26. Anyway, I hope you enjoyed this, and will enjoy my other three. If you want a contuiation of Run to the Arms, email me at loveofwords5@yahoo.com, and if I get enough, I'll update it next week, and continue with the story line. Peace and Reviews! 


	6. Chapter Six

We Can't Be Friends  
  
Chapter Six: What's Going On?  
  
Kagome went home fuming, pissed she had to run back into Inuyasha after spending five careful years of avoiding ever having to see him. She couldn't believe she'd been so blind to Shesshoumaru's ties with Inuyasha, not that they looked too alike. Sango was already home, sitting on the couch waiting on her.  
  
"Hey Kagome. I should've known the mystery man was Shesshoumaru. You just never said his name, never described him. Plus, we made the pact not to talk about the depressing past, or our different friends. It was hard enough to stay friend with both you and Inuyasha without telling both of yall each other's business. Remember how mad you got when he started dating the Normandy girl. After that you didn't wanna know anything about him. He never shared his romantic life. He's not that type of person, he didn't even tell his mom he was getting married! He's just so closed up..."  
  
"I know how he is, it's okay, really. I never told you absolutely everything about me, so you didn't know. Well, I'm going to bed, Shesshoumaru is taking me to the art museum tomorrow."  
  
"Oh really, I'm going too with Miroku. His sister is going to be there."  
  
"You wanna go together? I'm sure Shesshoumaru wouldn't mind."  
  
"Don't take this personally, but I don't like him. I don't like the way he treats Inuyasha, or Miroku. He's stuck up and conceited, and defiantly not the romantic type seeing the way he treats you."  
  
"He treats me fine, Sango. I'm sorry if he doesn't like Miroku, he doesn't trust anyone you know. And well, it's not hard to see why he hates Inuyasha."  
  
"Good-night Kagome," Sango said sighing. She plopped back down on the couch, opening a magazine.  
  
"Oh, Sango, did Lucy call about my article?"  
  
"Oh, yeah she did. She said it needed some work, but she'll cut you some slack since you're new. Your mom called, it seems you haven't told her about Shesshoumaru. And you have a couple of bills regarding Midori Bara."  
  
"You told mom about Shesshoumaru?" Kagome plopped down on the couch besides Kagome, groaning.  
  
"Uh, yeah. I thought you might learn by now to include your mother in your life. You didn't tell her about Inuyasha, she freaked when she found out. You didn't tell her about Shesshoumaru, and she's coming over Sunday. You better tell her or you're going to get eaten alive. Why don't you try and save what little relationship you have left?"  
  
"I don't want to talk about this right now Sango."  
  
"You're going to have to forgive her some day."  
  
"When that day comes you'll be the first to know"  
  
"Alright, Kagome, good-night"  
  
~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~~```  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu  
  
That was a short chapter. I just wanted to introduce you to the major conflict of the story. Bye! 


	7. Chapter Seven

We Can't Be Friends  
  
Chapter Seven: I Can't Forget  
  
( AN: Kagome, Sango, and Mrs. Higuarashi are sitting at Midori Bara, eating dinner. It's pretty much silent. It's crowded, and Inuyasha happens to be there with a client, Amiki. Inuyasha doesn't see Kagome, she doesn't see him. )  
  
"So, Kagome, Sango tell me that you're engaged, again."  
  
"Yes, ma'am, I am." She answered politely, putting a forkful of pasta in her mouth. Her mother gave her a disapproving look, and then turned her attention to her salmon. The silence was thick at the table, everyone sitting stiff. Mrs. Higuarashi started to hum, and soon Sango joined in. They smiled at each other, staring at Kagome expectantly. She ignored them both, continuing to eat her pasta. Mrs. Higuarashi frowned, and stopped humming. She propped her hands under her chin, giving Kagome a chilling look.  
  
"Is this about me remarrying?" she asked icily. Kagome frowned, but quickly put a drippy sweet smile on. She shook her head no, smiling as if daring her mom to imply otherwise. Sango quickly excused herself, hurrying to the bathroom. Kagome's mom dropped the act, staring Kagome straight in the face.  
  
"This is about that 'thing' isn't it?" she asked curiously. Kagome nodded her head, tears forming in her eyes. She hastily whipped them away, attacking her pasta once more. Kagome's mom took on a sorrowful tint, and she returned to her salmon. Sango's head poked from a corner, and she quickly slipped past them, and out of the restaurant. Kagome eyed her mother evilly, before ordering dessert.  
  
"Kagome, that was the past. Have you not heard of forgiving and forgetting? I forgave and forgot about your faults. I did what was best for my baby girl at the time. Now I see that I wasn't right, and I changed your whole life forever. But It was a mistake a mother made because she was so desperate to keep her daughters innocence. " She gave Kagome a look, begging her to understand. Kagome just gave her a frosty glance, accepting the mud-slide brownie, fudge sundae from the waitress. She attacked the brownie eagerly, ignoring her mother. The silence was heavy, and for a few minutes Mrs. Higuarashi muttered on and on about something. Kagome's patience was wearing thin, she quickly finished the meal. Mrs. Higuarashi didn't stop staring at her daughter, hoping she'd break the silence. She went on about how it was for the best, and she might thank her one day. Kagome, finally tipping over the edge, jumped up, leaving the restaurant quickly. Her mother screamed after her. The people in the restaurant stared at them, the whole place becoming silent.  
Kagome made her to her car, unlocking it and jumping in. Her mother opened the passenger door, jumping in himself. Kagome sighed, gripping the wheel.  
  
"Mother, the fact remains you stole something I can't get back. You killed someone I never got to know, and then stole any chance I had to replace him. And you did it all behind my back! You did it all without my consent, and I couldn't stop you!"  
  
"Kagome I didn't want you to get pregnant!"  
  
"I was! You killed my baby! How dare you force an abortion on me, and then tie my tube! It couldn't' be legal to drug your daughter and push her under a knife to be cut up! I can't have children! My dream, my one true goal was to fill a house with beautiful children! You stole that from me! You stole it! I can't ever forgive you for that! I won't, can't forget! "  
  
"Kagome, dear heart!"  
  
"Get out of my car! Get out!" she yelled. Her mother gave her an increduas look, getting ready to get out of the car. She turned around, her hand on the doorknob.  
  
"Kagome, you were seventeen years old, you wanted to go to collage and master in journalism. You can't take care of a baby in collage, Kagome. I'm sorry if I ruined your chance for happiness, but I did the only thing a mother could do in panic...."  
  
"You didn't do the only thing, mother, if you deserve that title. You could've left me alone, left me and my baby to whatever our punishment. The father was in love with me, and I would not have been alone."  
  
"You didn't tell me anything about a father, Kagome! I didn't know you were sexually active! I didn't know you even loved somebody!"  
  
"You never asked or cared!"  
  
"I did care! That is why I did what I did, because I cared too much for you, for you to have to live life with a fatherless baby! Kagome I didn't know you were engaged to the father, I didn't know if you knew him. You were only seventeen, seventeen Kagome. It wasn't even legal until your birthday."  
  
"I don't care about your excuses, I'm not seventeen anymore, and I'm going to be married soon. What will happen when he finds out I'm not able to conceive? He wants a heir, and I want a baby! Neither of us will have our with granted thanks to you. You know what, I can forgive you, I do forgive you, but I won't forget. Please get out of my car, I have to see my fiancé."  
  
"Fine Kagome. The wind blows all my words away from your heart. What happened to my sweet baby girl?" she asked, making a final attempt to win Kagome over.  
  
"She fell in love," she whispered, avoiding her mother's helpless glances. With a loud sigh, Mrs. Higuarashi left the car, heading to her own.  
  
BabyGirlLuvInu  
  
Now you know the major conflict of the whole story, Kagome's inability to have children, because of her mother. This is the reason for a billion of her problems, as you'll see later on. If you're really smart, you'll figure out a couple of the questions presented earlier on. Oh, I'm starting two new fics, When Dreams Come True: R, and Changes: R. I hope you'll watch for them! 


	8. Chapter Eight

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Eight: Vacation_

* * *

Kagome silently slipped into her apartment, hoping Sango was asleep. Instead she found a small party going in her home. Sango had invited over a few friends for beers, and now everything had spiraled of control. Sango was making out with Miroku in the corner, and a few people Kagome didn't know doing the same against the wall. Appalled, she managed to drag her slightly sloshed roommate into the living room, and get her to kick everyone out.

After giving Sango a cup of coffee, Kagome made her way to her own room, just to find two guys passed out on her floor.  
  
"Get out of my damn room!" Kagome screamed. The guys jerked awake and half stomped half swaggered to the door. With a disgusted snarl she slammed the door behind her and quickly undressed.

_'Peace at least!'_ she thought slipping on a simple tank top with boy shorts. (boy shorts rock!) She was about to plop down on the bed when she noticed it was rumpled and it had traces of liquid on it. With a frustrated / appalled scream, she tore the sheets off and tossed them on the ground.

"This isn't working!" she growled to no one in particular, shoving on a pair of dirty jeans. With a mood that screamed 'Don't fuck with me!' she stormed from her bedroom and into the kitchen. Sango was still sipping her coffee, and Miroku was eating a bun-bun.

Sango looked up with interest. Miroku shivered and headed to the opposite side of the room. Kagome glared death upon both before yanking her purse and cell phone from the counter and heading out to her car.  
Once inside the little Toyota, she attempted to call her fiancé, but he wasn't picking up. After listening to his voice mail for the third time she angrily threw her phone out the window.

_'Damn him!'_ she thought starting the car.

After about an hour, she stopped outside a diner. Exhausted and drained of all evil wishing, she thought about calling her second best friend, Eri, just to rant to her. It as only 4 in the morning, but knowing the party girl, she was probably still up. Now feeling better, she rummaged though her faux Louis Vuitton hand bag for her cell.

She groaned. It wasn't there. Then with a little haziness, she briefly remembered throwing it out. She leaned her head against the steering wheel and took a few deep breaths.

_'Just drive,'_ she thought to herself. She backed out from the parking lot and back into the crowded city streets.

She drove aimlessly. Without cares. Without actual thought.

The dinner with her mother earlier that night sprang into her head. Fresh tears blinded her and she hastily stopped the car again. With loud, from the heart sobs she cried her eyes out.

After a while, she drove back home.

* * *

**::Beep:: ::Beep:: ::Beep:: ::Beep:: ::Beep::**

Kagome groggily opened her eyes and glanced at her alarm clock.

5:23 in the afternoon. She turned to the annoying phone Sango bought her as an early wedding present. Sure enough, it was the source of the racket.

"Blasted....." she mumbled grabbing it. She checked the caller I.D. She grunted. Mr. Wonderful himself.

"You called eight times last night."

She blinked.

"And where were you last night?" she demanded. She heard him chuckle into the phone.

"I was out on business. A man is interested in buying the firm." he replied cool as a cucumber.  
  
"Didn't you just merge with the Ivy Firm?"  
  
"Yes, it boasted the company value about three million dollars. I will be selling if the price is right. I've thought about starting a newspaper-"  
  
"Is that a smart thing to do? There are enough newspapers."  
  
"Don't worry your sweet little head, I've read into it, it's not hard. A few payoffs and lies."  
  
She started venomously at the phone "I hate liars." she almost snarled.  
  
"But not the one you're going to marry. Look, I've made arrangements for us to be on the most luxurious cruise ever created. Inuyasha and his fiancé shall be joining us. I've sent over Kadura with directions and a few bags. I had her go over to fashion center and picked you up some items. She'll help you pack."

"Sesshoumaru I have to watch the restaurant, and besides, I have another book due in a couple of days."  
  
"I can get someone to write the rest of it for you," he replied, his voice getting impatient.

"Sesshoumaru that's my book! I don't want anyone else writing my book!" she yelled into the phone. She heard some muttered words on the other end.  
  
"Well I've spent good money on our vacation, bring the damn book if you really want too," he said with just a hint of anger.  
  
"I don't like it when you swear," she grumbled fiddling with her hair.  
  
"Don't you, I remember you doing so in the car the other day?" he whispered refereeing to her spat with Inuyasha. She felt her face heat up, and was grateful he couldn't see her.  
  
"You just sound so sinister doing it."  
  
**::creepy laughter::**  
  
"Maybe a trip is a good idea, I'll see what I can arrange" she said emerging from the newly cleaned room. After a short good-bye they hung up.

Kagome looked around and sighed deeply.

_'What did I just get myself into?'_ she thought.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI**  
I hope liked it. Things are definitely going to heat up on the trip! Maybe some Sess/Kag action. I doubt it, I hate Kagome and Inuyasha not being together! For you Kikyo and Sesshoumaru lovers, this is no different from any other Kag/Inu lover story. They'll always end up bad guys! (Though I love Sess-sama dearly) ::sighs::


	9. Chapter Nine

**We Can't Be Friends  
Chapter Nine: Love Boat**

**

* * *

**

A cruise ship! Kagome's heart sank as she stared into the brochure. Sesshoumaru knew she was prone to sea sickness.

Kadura was supposed to help, but all she did was throw down some half full suitcases and huff out. She needed a miracle. She needed Ayame.

Ayame was known to be able to pick out a whole spring wardrobe in fifteen minutes, which included leaving the house and arriving back home. If she was going to make it, in six hours, she had major packing to do. She had to extend her book's deadline….she had to hand the reins over to her assistant at the restaurant….. So much to do…..in so little time.

**(A few hours later)**

It was a little after seven when Kagome managed to rest for a few. Sinking into one of her overstuffed chairs, she pulled out a romance novel. It was the latest Ai Publications release. You and You Only. It was a cheesy book. Kagome could tell by the badly sketched couple, kissing on the cover. After a few chapters, she threw it down in disgust, going over the night's plans.

The book and restaurant were taking care of. Ayame was in her room as she spoke, packing, and Sango was out with Inuyasha and Miroku. All she had to do was get her nails done. It was something Sesshoumaru liked her to do regularly. He had a fetish with 'professional' looking women.

The doorbell rang. Interrupting her from her thoughts.

"I'll get it!" Ayame gushed, dresses and shirts in her arms. Kagome tried to listen to the chatter going on at the door, but wasn't very successful. Instead she ventured back into her room, where Ayame was matching skirts with purses and shoes. She noticed, highly amused, that she had filled her suitcases already, and was now working on two extras. She sighed. Sesshoumaru was going to have a hissy fit over the entire fleet of luggage. She giggled at the thought.

Ayame bounced back into the room, muttering over how well baby blue looked with soft pink. The suspense was killing Kagome.

WHO WAS JUST AT HER DOOR? She poked Ayame, and gave her the 'spill' command. Ayame giggled.

"It was one of your roommate's friends picking up her wallet," she said nonchalantly. Kagome's jaw dropped.

"You gave Ume's wallet to some strange girl!" she gasped. Ayame waggled her finger.

"Strange guy," she corrected. With a frustrated sigh, Kagome ran out of the apartment and down the hall. She finally spotted a pair of kakis briskly jogging down towards the elevator. She screamed at the top of her lungs,

"Stop thief!" A few heads poked from their rooms, but none came out to help. Kagome sharply turned the corner, and ran straight into her thief.

Inuyasha.

"Damn it woman! With a tackle like that you probably could-" he stopped when he saw who he was insulting. "What the hell do you want!" he yelled. She smirked, typical Inuyasha way to cover the startlement. She narrowed her eyes to a squint, but then sighed as she lifted herself from the ground.

"I thought you'd stolen Ume's wallet," she said almost helplessly. Inuyasha laughed.

"Why would I steal from my friend?" he asked. She laughed nervously.

"I didn't know it was you. My friend is clueless, she'd given the wallet to a man in a jail suit if he was cute enough," she sighed hugely. She glanced up at her ex-love. He stood their holding his nose. She frowned. She didn't stink. And then she noticed the blood on his shirt.

"You boke me noise," he muttered. She gasped, trying to hold back her immense embarrassment.

"Shit! I'm so sorry Inuyasha!" she murmured. He shrugged it off.

"Ca e gut sume icz?" he asked still holding his injury. Kagome barely made his words out. She winced when she did. This was not good.

"Yea. You can come back to my place. I'm so sorry!" she announced. He brushed pass her, muttering something about crazy wenches. She almost laughed as he slammed HER door behind him. And then she stopped.

'DID SHE JUST LET HIM INTO HER HOUSE!'

"crap……."

**(End Chapter)**

**

* * *

**

I have so much fun with this!


	10. Chapter Ten

**We Can't Be Friends**

**Chapter Ten: Finding Friendship**

* * *

"Inuyasha I swear I didn't mean it!" Kagome said smiling brightly. He gave her a pissed off look, sagging into her couch. He held the ice pack gingerly to his nose. It had stopped bleeding, but it had swollen to high heaven. Dried blood marred his 'godly' features, making him seem like some type of blood sucker. The thought made little Kagome giggle as she ran to get him some more ice. 

It had taken her ten minutes to push Ayame out the door. She was packed, and ready. The only focus she had was taking a nap. But she couldn't with Inuyasha complaining. She just prayed that he wouldn't tell Sesshoumaru. He was already mad enough about her being a klutz. It was the gift that had brought her crashing into Sessie's life, but he didn't like to remember that. She handed the bundle to Inuyasha, and he passed her the half melted one. She plopped down beside him, sighing and taking her hair out of her ponytail.

"I can't believe you chased me down the hallway! What if I was really a robber! What would you have done!" he yelled. Kagome flinched. Five years ago, Inuyasha lectured her daily for her 'reckless' behavior, though he was the same. It made her sad that she disappointed him then, and it still had the same effect now…..except some anger was also involved.

"Oh stuff it cry baby! All you had to do was announce yourself, and there wouldn't be a problem!"

"Like I knew YOU were Ume's roommate all these years!"

"It's not like you ever came around!"

"It's not like I had a choice!"

"Maybe you did!"

"Maybe I didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't!"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"Did!"

"Didn't"

"STOP!" Kagome placed her hands up in mock defeat. She pushed a few strands of hair back from her face, and then gave Inuyasha her best pissed bitch look. She rose, heading straight for the kitchen. She rambled around a bit, taking out some of this and that. Inuyasha watched her make a sandwich. A peanut butter and jelly, with fresh strawberries and banana in between. His mouth dropped open. It was his favorite.

"What are you doing?" he asked skeptical. She showed him the half done sandwich, angrily continuing to spread the ingredients. After throwing some chips on the edge, and filling up a glass of orange juice, she stomped back over to him. All of the 'angry' stomping and slamming of drawers had messed her hair. Inuyasha mused how cute it looked before throwing the thought from his head.

She shoved the sandwich at him, as well as the juice, before stalking back to the kitchen. He watch, mouth a gape as she grabbed a tv dinner from the freezer and violently threw it into the microwave. She finally turned back to him, eyes narrowed.

"You're not going anywhere are you?" she asked. He smiled. She snorted. After slamming the door to the back room, Inuyasha rose to look around.

The house was very nice. Elegant. The sofa was white, plush leather. It went along with an ottoman, two chairs, and a recliner. A flat screened tv was mounted low on the wall, along with wall speakers. A coffee table, covered in Oprah, Cosmopolitan, Modern Bride, and Redbook magazines, was the center piece. He let a grin light his profile. She read the same magazines she did five years back.

The kitchen was done in mahogany wood and stainless steel. It was pretty messy, with pancake batter and egg yoke dripping into the floor. Something was burning in the stove, and Kagome's food was steaming in the microwave. He chuckled at the pile of dirty dishes and the overflowing trash.

He moved on to the dining room. It was just as elegant as the rest of her house, and just as messy. Dishes were on the table, along with a half-eaten bagel. Cream cheese smeared the table cloth, and cups full of……whatever, laid forgotten. She still had her collection of dolls and glass figurines. They were locked up behind a china cabinet, for all to see, but none to touch. He smiled at the un-opened Barbie dolls. He remembered she said she'd saved all her child-hood toys, and bought some more, for future children. But the pile of dust on those boxes said she hadn't started with those kids yet.

The first bedroom, besides Kagome's locked one, was Ume's. Ume was an incorrigible neat freak. The room was spotless. Her apple laptop was running on a metal desk. There was also an up to date scanner, printer, and speaker set. He noted clean but modern. He spotted her keyboard and guitar stuffed in the farthest corner, sporting a collection dust like Kagome's dolls. Her passion for music and all other things had left with the death of her family, including her own son. Miroku was a miracle in her life. He was a pervert, loud, obnoxious wanna be bad boy, but he was good for her heart. He made her healing process lighter with vulgar jokes and midnight beach walks. He touched her guitar fondly. Kagome and he had saved for it. At the thought he pulled his hand from it, as if it'd bite him.

_So many memories lay in her home._

_So many things reminded him of a past forgotten._

So many things brought back the hurt when she left him standing at the

alter…..worried about her well being. And then the pain at reading her six page good-bye story.

"What are you doing in there?" Kagome shrieked. He jumped, upsetting the whole back wall and sending mounds of teddy bears on his head. Kagome couldn't' help but laugh as Inuyasha struggled under the demon bear onslaught. But after his nose started to re-bleed, after a good knock by one of her heavier ones, did Kagome stifle her amusement. He cursed colorfully, throwing the bears everywhere. Kagome knew Ume would have a fit when she found her room in such a state. The thought alone, sent her smiling.

Inuyasha, holding his bleeding body part, pushed past Kagome and went straight back to the couch. He fell down, length wise, and stared at the mural ceiling. It was a reproduction of Michelangelo's famous Sistine Chapel. It looked nice, though it was obviously a glue on. He groaned as another wave of pain shot through him. He glanced at Kagome, watching him, amused.

"Damn it! What the hell is your problem? Are you seeking to create permanent damage!" he flopped on his side, where he couldn't see her. He grabbed moodily at his sandwich, and bit into it. His expression immediately softened. Kagome chuckled. When she was mad she cooked or cleaned something. When Inuyasha was mad, he always ate. It was a habit the learned when they first moved in together. Oh, they fought often enough, Kagome just to do so, and Inuyasha because the make-up was always great.

Kagome sighed, sitting next to him and holding the ice pack. "Ya know Inuyasha, I wouldn't want to cause you any harm-"

"Humph, could you say that five years ago!" he snarled. Kagome stopped, shocked at his outburst. But then she sighed.

"That's a topic best left alone, if a fight is to be avoided. Right now, I have to take care of you. Your poor little nose has to be all better before you leave, or your fiancé would kill me. So, no more fighting, I'm going to put on a movie, and that'll be the last of it...okay.?"

Inuyasha looked to be thinking. Kagome hit him with a pillow, giggling. Inuyasha's gruff laugh pleased her as she went over to the DVD rack. She called out a few DVD's until they settled on one they both liked to see.

Finding Nemo.

**(End Chapter)**

**

* * *

**BGLI: I've gotten such great reviews from you guys! Thank you very much! Let's see, who am I thanking???? Ah, yes:

**Tara;** I'm so glad you like my fic! I'm glad you think it's funny too!

**Ioke;** Thanx! Glad you liked it. You wish is my command, here's your update! I also see you've been with me since the beginning! Gosh I luv ya!

**Keynoune** YES I DO KNOW! I just found out though. Hehehe. Remember that when you get further into the story. By the way, glad you love the story! I love it too! (giggles)

Michelle: Thank you for the great reviews! And for those that didn't review, thank you for reading! You guys are truly awesome!

BGLI: I'm going to go back and fix earlier chapters. Gosh they're so confusing! I'm glad you few didn't give up on me! I luv you all!

Michelle: There are A LOT of errors in this story. I'll try to fix them……like where it said they were going on a plane to Miami, and now it's a cruise. Her bad.

BGLI: I didn't have a beta. You can't blame me. This story wasn't written out. I just write as I go.

Michelle: Sry for the confusion folks. There won't be anymore. FOR I'M HERE.

BGLI: Down girl……


	11. Chapter Eleven

**We Can't Be Friends   
**Chapter Eleven: The Morning After

(Just taking up space. Ignore.)  
  
"Kagome? Kagome-chan a spider is on you," Ayame said in a ghost like whisper. Kagome was immediately up, jumping up and down and shrieking at the top of her lungs.

"What the hell is going on!" a groggy Inuyasha complained. Kagome glanced at the clock. 5:30. Crap!

"Oh shit! Inuyasha we're going to miss the cruise!" Kagome yelled running into her room. Inuyasha, a slow waker forever, sat on the couch rubbing his sore eyes. All he remembered was Kagome cuddling up to him, and then falling asleep.....

'Was that a dream?' he wondered. He shook his black mane again, trying to clear the sleep from his unused brain.

(Inuyasha: HEY!)

"Sooooo, you're Inuyasha?" Ayame asked sliding beside him. He gave her a leave-me-the-hell-alone look that sent her scowling. But never one to give up easily, she tucked her number in his front pocket and went to assist her best friend.

Inuyasha heard Kagome freaking out in the back room. He watched, amused as clothes flew across the doorway, and then to his surprise, as a Kagome, clad in her metallic pink bra and thong, raced to the laundry room. Mouth agape, he noted that she defiantly kept her body in shape these five years. A letchorus grin crept on his face, giving him a stupid day dreaming facade.

When Kagome ran past, back towards her room, she stopped to shake her head. With her fancy silk kimono top and rocker capris in hand, Kagome flew around the living room, picking up their empty plates and cups. He leaned back to enjoy the view, forgetting that he was engaged to stuck up Kikyou Bakemono.

(Falls over laughing. Bakemono means monster!)

"Inuyasha you want to leave already? Don't you have to pack?" she growled. He chuckled shaking his head no.

"My suitcase is in my car. I was on the way to pick up Kikyou when Sango asked me to pick up her wallet-"

"Oh aren't you a good friend?" Kagome snapped. He watched, highly entertained as she hopped into her jeans and shirt. She quickly pulled her hair up into a messy bun, slipping two chop sticks to secure it in place. The disheveled look was alluring, Inuyasha soon noticed. He shook his head.

'I have a girlfriend! I have a girlfriend! She's marrying my brother!' he thought frantically.

He jumped up from the sofa, heading straight for the bathroom.

"Where are you going?" Ayame whined. He didn't even acknowledge her as he slammed the door. He splashed cold water on his face, running his fingers through his hair.

He took a moment to breathe, and survey her bathroom. He was impressed, like the first time he used it. It was......nice, just like the rest of her house. The floral border wasn't tacky as most, in fact the azaleas on it gave it its style. The theme of it was silver and gold. Everything was either silver or gold, including her damn toilet. He was afraid to pee in it at first.

"Inuyasha get out of there!" Kagome yelled banging on the door. He jerked it open to glare at her. She beat him to it, yanking him from the small enclosure and sending him tumbling into the hall. She slammed the door in his face.

Feeling mistreated, Inuyasha started towards the door when Ayame gave him the sweetest, most innocent smile she could muster.

"Your fiancé came by to pick up the car. She said whatever hussy you were with could take you to boarding. Oh, and she left your suitcase in the garage."

Before he could answer, Kagome flew from the back with her purse on her arm. She kissed Ayame on the cheek, throwing directions her way. Without taking a breath from her responsibility lecture to Ayame, Kagome grabbed Inuyasha's arm, taking him from the apartment.

"---And don't forget, feed Pooky. I can't bring her ya know. Bye!" the door slammed on her face.

"Uh, Kagome?" Inuyasha started. She turned on heel, still walking towards the elevators, but now backwards.

"What is it Inuyasha?"

"I need a ride," he stated lamely. Kagome's mouth dropped opened, and then she shut it just as quickly.

"I don't want to know. Just come on Inuyasha, we don't have any spare time!" she growled. He saluted her, effectively taking six notches off her anger and frustration.

It took five minutes to locate his luggage. The bag looked to have been run over, and drenched in motor oil. Inuyasha had to plead with Kagome for her to allow him to place it in vehicle. He ended up having to pull it for about ten minutes before they arrived at her luxury car. Inuyasha was just as impressed with it as her house.

When she automatically popped the lock to a Lexus ES 2004, it sounded like a little piece of heaven to him. It was the same car he had bought three days ago for his sister's birthday. He whistled as he slid in beside her.

"Nice car," he complimented. She blushed, and even fumbled with putting the key in the ignition.

"Thanks. Sango and I picked it out," was all she murmured as she backed out of the space.

The rest of the drive was spent in silence, but it was comfortable. As Inuyasha nodded back off, Kagome caught herself looking at him a few times. She'd never tell him that Sesshoumaru's black hair and piercing violet eyes was the only reason she had agreed marrying him. For if she could wake up to them, she'd never truly miss the man she should've married five years ago.........  
  
**(End Chapter)**  
  
_BGLI: Another chapter done! Yay! It gets easier!_

_Michelle: Yeah, but you can't spell worth nothin'. Can you believe all the changes I had to make! _

_BGLI: You're just jealous! Anyways, yay, thank you to all that have reviewed! 28 reviews? Wow! That's a lot for me! Thank you so much! (bursts into tears) _

_Michelle: And here's some special thank yous too....._  
  
**Jareth Marlone: Thank you for your review! I know everyone wants Kagome's tubes untied. But guys......where is your sense of faith? Do you really think that I'd do that to Kagome-chan? It seems Chapter 8 gets the most reviews......people don't want Kagome to suffer. I agree. **

**Ioke: The only thing that's awesome is you! **

**Keynoune: The best story? Gosh what an honor! (hugs herself) I shall not disappoint!**

**Tara: I made Kagome like me! Hahahaha! Believe me, that klutziness shall bring some fireworks to this story! (winks) Besta believe it! Luv ya much!**

_BGLI: Thanks for reviewing guys! It's you that keeps me writing! LOVE AND PEACE! _

_Michelle: And Cici's Pizza!_


	12. Chapter Twelve

We Can't Be Friends   
_Chapter Twelve: Electric Blue Bikini's_

**(Just a little note you guys, I changed their destination from Miami to the Bahamas. I just figured it to be a more romantic setting.)**  
  
"I can't believe you have more than three suitcases," Sesshoumaru growled hosting them into their bed. Kagome laughed weakly, arranging them by importance.

"It's not really my fault, Sesshoumaru you sorta thrust this trip on me. I mean we're cruising to the Bahamas, and then taking a flight back home. I mean really, what was I supposed to think?"

"It's not hard to stuff your wardrobe into two suitcases. I specifically bought you two suitcases!"  
  
"Yeah, and they were small. I can't believe you've had a girlfriend before. Really, you act like you don't know a thing about women!" Kagome snorted. She swished her hair importantly, opening her bathing suit suitcase, and pulling out a few choices. Sesshoumaru still looked a bit peeved, so she refused to look his way.

"I have had many girlfriends!" he growled at her. She turned towards him like it was news, pulling her shirt off her head. She froze, turned towards him with her pink wonder bra showing. She saw his features stiffen as he forced himself to maintain an indifferent façade. It gave her a sense a power. She gave him a small smile.

"Some privacy please, Sesshoumaru?" she asked with a bit of tone in her voice. He looked surprised, but with a snarl he slammed the door behind him. Kagome laughed. He was better than her with showing his displeasure at things. He was such a baby.

She picked a cute two bikini that she'd been dying to wear for weeks. It was electric blue, and it matched perfectly with her handbag and heeled flip-flops. With child-like glee she quickly shed her clothes and slipped it on. With a glance in the mirror, she immediately decided to go to the pool. It was the best way to show off her figure, and make Sesshoumaru jealous. Not to mention it was the best place to catch up on her reading.

After dressing and becoming properly accessorized, Kagome emerged from her room. With hair teased just right, with a hint of mascara (water-proof), blush, and lip luster, she turned heads the moment she emerged. She smiled at the men that gave her the approving once over. She even smiled lazily at the women they were with. She knew it was wrong, and her conscience would kill her in the morning, but how could she resist. Sango had told her she hid too much behind her baggy jeans.

With a little sigh she made her way to the pool. She started towards a lawn chair when a familiar voice reached her ears. She wanted to run, she wanted to hide, but there was no denying that Inuyasha had already seen her.  
  
**(End Chapter)**  
  
_BGLI: I'm sorry it's so short, I'm going through writer's block! (reader's gasp) Yes I know. But it's slowly wavering. _

_Michelle: No need to worry about her. _

_BGLI: Thank you to all whom reviewed! I'll give you two chapters for waiting so patiently for me! I love ya all!_

_Michelle: We Don't Own Inuyasha!_

_BGLI: Look for my next story! Family Strangers: A teenager's fantasy! LOVE & PEACE _

_Michelle: and Cici's pizza! _


	13. Chapter Thirteen

We Can't Be Friends  
_Chapter Thirteen: By the Water's Edge_

**(A/N: This is a long story people! I've got it written out till chapter 18. And I'm no where near the end! I'm so sorry! I'll try to lengthen chapters! I wouldn't want to read a long story either! Gomen!)**  
  
Inuyasha was minding his own business when **SHE** came. She just had to come and ruin all his fun. With a growl he said goodbye to the pretty girl that he'd been talking to, quickly stuffing her number further into his trunks. He knew just how jealous she usually got. She never thought she was pretty enough, so was always threatened by 'competition'. Not to mention she complained how his hair was longer than her own. Of course it made him manlier......

He waved her over, but she denied with a wave of a manicured claw. He knew what kind of test it was. She always did it! Making him come to her like some sort of dog. With murder in his eyes he stalked towards her until he caught his breath.

**_ Damnation!_**

It wasn't Kikyou! It was Kagome! She had buried herself in her book the moment she sat down, so she didn't see him advancing towards her. So he looked for an escape route. No way was he going to talk to Kagome! He always felt......happy again around her, like the good ol' days could return.

He noticed that a couple leaving the pool, and suddenly the man's wallet fell from his back pocket. Inuyasha trotted over, picking it up and handing it to the guy. The guy thanked him, even offering a bill from it. Inuyasha politely declined, saying it was no problem before going back for his stuff. The tension between him and his ex-fiancé could hang somebody. He felt like he was ready to run into it, and damage his nose further.

"I remember a time where you would've kept that wallet," Kagome said as he passed. Inuyasha turned towards her, putting his hand in his hair and smiling broadly.

"I had to grow up sometime," he joked. Kagome laughed, and that wall seemed to shrink. He sat beside her, laying back. She gave him a tiny smile before returning to her book. But she stiffened slowly, before bringing the novel down and next to her side. The one not facing him. The action was curious enough to prick his interest. He turned to his side, nodding at the place the book laid.

"Whatcha reading?" he asked. She blushed ten shades of red before closing her eyes. He knew instantly whatever she was about to say was going to be a lie. Kagome could never tell the truth with her eyes open. It was one of the best things about her. She was one that was shrouded in secrets she couldn't even keep.

"I'm-"

"The truth," he said amused. She gave a weak smile before bringing the book back up. She looked at it a spell before thrusting it at him. With flaming cheeks, she read him the title.

"The Diary of a Pussy Cat: An Erotica Collection." He raised his brow at her, causing her to laugh. She snatched the book from his grasp and sat on it.

"Read me some of it," he murmured. The sensual glare in his eyes sent her into shivers. She couldn't think of anything to do but obey. She opened it up and read, quietly, a few passages. After a while she felt the heat of his gaze scorch her face. She lowered it and gave him her best innocent look.

Suddenly a gush of water was sent their way. Kagome was barely touched, but it got Inuyasha full on. He cursed colorfully, before giving the kids in the pool death wishes. With a laugh, Kagome brought his attention back to her. He blushed lightly, and then took the book from her hand, trying to save face.

"I didn't think you needed something like that," he smirked putting his hands behind his head. He laid down, giving her his trade mark grin. He flipped through the book again before handing it back to her. "At least you didn't-"

"Ugh, Inuyasha you're so disgusting. And FYI,** I DON'T** need it. I heard it was a good book-"

"Uh, huh, now open your eyes and say that to me," he said sarcastically. She sighed, but opened her eyes.

"I haven't slept with Sesshoumaru, Inuyasha," she stated flatly. Inuyasha mouth dropped open. "You've gone five years without sex!" he said incredusly. A few heads turned, and one woman covered the ears of her child.

"Inuyasha this is not the place-" Kagome whispered with her eyes wide. Inuyasha didn't heed her warning, or see their audience. Kagome begged the ship to crash.

"Kagome! You mean you and my brother never messed around! You didn't screw- "

"Jez, Inuyasha that's enough!" Kagome yelled. He stopped when she nodded towards the pool. He blushed for her, and then turned towards the onlookers.

"No show here people. Move on with your lives." He sighed and turned back towards her, a sheepish grin on his face. "I didn't mean that, honestly. I'm sorry."

"You're such a jerk," she hissed eyeing the speculators. And then she noticed one couple come that she was going to dread talking to. Her fiancé and Inuyasha's. She groaned.

"Looks like we have company," Inuyasha said with a sigh. Kagome shook her head. Most people were elated to see their loved one come towards them. But now that Kagome stopped to think about it, _did she really love Sesshoumaru?_ And was Kikyou, the bitch from hell, Inuyasha's soul mate? Kagome and Inuyasha shivered in sync. Kagome eyed the pool, now that it was easing into mid-morning, most kids were being carted off for naps. It was mostly couples there anyways.

"Want a quick getaway?" Inuyasha whispered close to her ear. She followed his eyes to the pool. He had stolen her thought.

"On the count of three."

**They got closer.**

"One"

**Kagome could clearly see Sesshoumaru's scowl.**

"Two"

**Inuyasha looked at Kikyou, now fully revived from her nap. She wore a look that could give Jason and Freddy Kruger nightmares.**

"Three." Kagome shrieked lunging towards the pool. She heard Inuyasha laughing at her side. It was a weird feeling, this new comrade. It was like the good days, the days they couldn't get back to.....

**(End Chapter)**

_BGLI: Yay! I finished it! I finished it! This is two chapters in one night! Yeah! Who's bad! Who's bad! _

_Michelle: She O.D on the coffee. I couldn't stop her. _

_BGLI: OH YEAH! OH YEAH! BOO YA! _

_Michelle: And Kim Possible just went off! I'm sorry guys. I'll say all the technical things for her......thanks for reading (blah, blah, blah), pleaz review (yada....yada.....yada) and look out for other stories (blahyada, blahyada, blahyada) _

_BGLI: LOVE & PEACE _

_Michelle: And Cici's Pizza!_


	14. Chapter Fourteen

**We Can't Be Friends**   
_Chapter Fourteen: Horseplay_  
  
Kagome laughed as the water flew over her head and pulled her under. She kicked and kicked until she was at the surface, a huge smile on her face. She felt a tug on her hand, and looked down at Inuyasha. He wore the same ridiculous grin she did. With a laugh, she smiled brightly down at him, before looking up at the scowling couple by the water edge.

"They look peeved" Inuyasha muttered. Kagome shook her head in agreement, slyly removing her hand from his and swimming up to her fiancé. With a devilish grin she turned on her back and kicked water at them. Kikyo shrieked and jumped back, death in her glare. Sesshoumaru just looked somewhat amused at her behavior. She's always been playful, but never THAT playful. Not so friendly. Always reserved, making sure only what she wanted people to see, being seen. All that seemed lacking at the moment. Her focus was on having a good time and escaping an overdue 'talk'.

"It's a beautiful day!" Kagome called to him. "Turn that frown upside down."

"No thank you." Sesshoumaru whispered heading towards the outdoor bar. Kikyo followed after giving Kagome a 'look'.

Kagome laughed, now looking for Inuyasha to gloat over the victory. She called after him, but didn't see a trace of his long ebony hair. She thought briefly of the flutter in her belly upon seeing him earlier. The look of his slick skin, washboard stomach and muscular thighs gleaming in her line of view.

Suddenly, Kagome was violently jerked under the water. She flailed anxiously and tried finding air in the chlorine water. After kicking whatever her feet came in contact with, using them as stepping stones, she resurfaced. She was greeted by angry faces and voices of the people she'd kicked...and a very handsome very amused Inuyasha. With a growl, Kagome was upon him, effectively pinning him under the water.

While they played, Sesshoumaru and Kikyo looked on, not a bit pleased.

"He's such a child!" Kikyo whined, still wiping water from her dress. Sesshoumaru nodded in agreement.

"Kagome is the same now a days."

"I don't like your fiancé at all." Kikyo hissed at him. Sesshoumaru chuckled, picking up his hulk. (An Incredible Hulk, is as a drink. You mix Hypnotic and Hennesay. If you're not over 21 you don't' know what I'm talking about (hopefully))

"And I hate admitting that yours is blood related." He said with a straight face. Kikyo laughed herself, and they clinked their glasses together in a toast. They glanced over at them, still dunking each other and playing more than the children currently in the pool did. Sesshoumaru gave a disgusted sigh, and Kikyo snorted.

"They sure look close." She observed.

"It's important for all family to get along. And whether I like it or not, Inuyasha will be in Kagome's life now. And their previous relationship will come back in play-"

"You don't think they were once intimate do you?" Kikyo asked almost choking on her drink. Sesshoumaru's eyes narrowed.

"Kagome would've told me."

"Inuyasha would do the same. He wouldn't frolic around with an ex when I'm here...would he?"

"He's notorious for his numerous affairs."

"But he said he'd given that life up years ago."

"He's still young, he might miss those days. He's about to be married. No more harmless flirting, no more loud parties. He'll have children to take care of-"

This time Kikyo did choke on her drink. "Children!?" she shrieked.

"Inuyasha wants children......you didn't know that?"

"It never came up. We're both so busy; I have the law firm...we wouldn't have time for kids! If he wants companionship we can get a dog!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "A dog doesn't satisfy a man's need to create offspring."

"You make it sound like it's some damn scientific ritual. It's sex gone wrong."

"Just rutting now and then isn't going to make him happy."

"I'm not in this for happiness. This is nothing but a business deal."

"So you can deny telling him you love him?"

"Inuyasha likes that stuff. I do it to keep him quiet. He'd get all suspicious if I stopped saying it."

"You're lying. You adore him." He sneered. Kikyo's face went beet red. She finished the rest of her drink.

"Ok, so I do like him- Wait, what about you and Miss Bubbly? I haven't heard you once tell her you love her. And you were fighting when we got on the ship. You seem like a happy pair." She said voice dripping with sarcasm.

"Kagome and I ARE happy. We just don't see eye to eye most of the time. I'm a lawyer myself." Kikyo's eyes lit up, and a greedy smile plastered itself on her face.

"Really."

"Yes."

"Of what law firm?"

"Bryant's." Kikyo's mouth dropped and Sesshoumaru smirked. Bryant's was an extremely prestigious law firm. Only the best got in. Kikyo had tried getting into it for years. Every time she'd been denied, though she was the best of the best. It was a sexist place. All the secretaries were women, all the lawyers, but one, were male.

"For how long?"

"I own it." He said with a wicked grin.

"I thought that Taisho guy did!" she said voice rising with excitement. Sesshoumaru extended his right hand to her.

"Taisho Sesshoumaru." Kikyo took his hand, eyes round.

"You're kidding me! Inuyasha knows how much I want to get in there! Why didn't he tell me it's in the family! I could've been had a job!"

"He's mentioned you a few times to father. I haven't had need of new staff."

She gave him a death glare. "You wouldn't hire your brother's wife?"

"I wouldn't hire ANYONE simply because of family relations. You have to DESERVE a spot."

"I won the Naraku case last year!"

"I've heard."

"That isn't deserving?"

"You managed to get a serial killer back into today's society. A great feat to some, especially with so much evidence pointing at him. But you did unleash him on the rest of the world. I respect talent, but you lack morale."

"WHAT!" she yelled.

(Meanwhile)

"It's getting late!" Kagome called over Inuyasha's splashing. He stopped suddenly, glancing over at the bar.

"We can sneak out, and they don't even have to see us." He whispered a familiar mischievous grin on his face. They swam over to the ladder, Kagome going before Inuyasha, giving an excellent view of her backside. Kagome stepped over to the right allowing him to pass. In her _trying-to-be- sneaky-and-not-looking-where-she's-going_ state, Kagome stepped to close to a bit of construction being done on the railing. She stepped down right on a nail, a BIG one.

"Ow!" she whimpered, lifting her foot gingerly. Inuyasha turned to look at her, and his eyes bulged at her tearing eyes and bleeding foot.

"Aw shit! Whatcha do!" he hollered. A bit of commotion started in the pool. Someone called the medic, someone else started shrieking over the amount of blood dripping from the wound. Inuyasha went to her, lowering her to the ground and in his lap. He took her foot in this hand, looking at the nail quite deep in her flesh.

"Ow. Ow. Ow. Ow. God it hurts." She murmured. Inuyasha nodded, leaving it alone and pushing her wet hair from her face.

"What's going on!" Sesshoumaru said now at their side. Kagome lifted her foot, showing him. What she wasn't expecting was for him to grab it and yank out the nail in one fluid motion. The hot sensation caused Kagome to cry out. She turned and buried her head into Inuyasha's chest. He held her, glaring daggers at his brother.

"Ya could've waited until the medic came, lessened the pain. Damn you're such a prick!" he growled. Sesshoumaru was shocked at the sudden outburst of emotion from his baby brother. He felt all his anger rise. Something Inuyasha did often.

"It had to come out!"

"It could've waited! You don't know what type of bacteria and shit is flying around the air. What if the wound gets infected because you're so damn careless!"

"That's impossible!" Sesshoumaru growled a bit unsure.

"It's possible, and if she needs to get her foot hacked off because of gingivitis-"

"Gingivitis is in the mouth you nitwick!"

"You know what I'm talking about!"

"I don't speak moron!"

"But you speak dick very well!" Sesshoumaru lunged at his brother, knocking Kagome away from him, and sending them both into their crowd. Kicking and punching like frat boys, the two brothers fought for what seemed like no reason. Kagome watched on horrified and shocked. Kikyo, well she glared death at Kagome. Inuyasha's reaction to her pain had been more than just friendly. That was too obvious to a female.

To both their dismays, the boys rolled right into the ocean. Though calm, it was dangerous. The Man-Overboard bell was rung, and a few 'sailors' came out to help, buoys in hand. Kagome shrieked, calling her fiancé's name, as Kikyo did the same. And then they switched, Kagome calling Inuyasha, Kikyo calling Sesshoumaru. Once they were safely aboard, Kagome's anger rose to new heights. Using a young man for support, she hopped over to them, both shivering in their blankets.  
  
They both looked up at her, looking for sympathy. They only found anger, and words that stabbed.

"I can't believe that you two just did that! What the hell was that all about? Inuyasha? Can you answer that?" Sesshoumaru smirked, but she turned her anger on him just as quickly. "What about you Sesshoumaru? My fiancé! What the hell did you hit him for? You fell in the damn ocean! What if some shark had gotten to either of you? What would I have done! Do you think I'd cry over your stupidity? I WOULDN'T! If you two ever fight again, I'll disappear from your pathetic lives."

"You do that well." Inuyasha sneered. Kagome's mouth dropped open, and she hopped closer to him. When she was right into his face, she gave him a slow smile. A freaky, scary, watch out smile.

"I don't need an excuse to leave you. Remember that you have a fiancé. Besides, I left because of-" she moved right to his ear, using the railing for support. "STUPID BEHAVIOR LIKE THIS!" She turned and hopped off, eyes burning with fire.

Inuyasha, in an attempt to get away from Kagome's screaming, fell right back into the water.

(End Chapter)

_BGLI: I wasn't planning on a fight! I really wasn't! I had another ending to all of this, but two hot brother frolicking in the ocean......over one girl, that was too delicious to pass up! _

_Michelle: Disclaimer: We don't own Inuyasha......yet. _

_Lawyers: pinch _

_Michelle: OUCH! We don't own Inuyasha and never will. _

_BGLI: Sorry for the delay, I'm in Chicago visiting family. Their internet is hooked up to the phone line, so......it' s hard to update. It's hard to get on period with four kid cousins running around this house! _

_Michelle: That and not bringing the entire story. _

_BGLI: Sorry. _

_Michelle: Special thanks to all those who reviewed! We appreciate it so much. If you don't review, we don't know if our story is liked. _

_BGLI: I've started a new story, Dog Days. It won't be updated until I get home, around the second week of July. Well alrighty! LOVE & PEACE! _

_Michelle: and Cici's Pizza! _


	15. Chapter Fifteen

**We Can't Be Friend**  
_Chapter Fifteen: Warnings_  
  
(A/N: I'm so sorry for not updating in so long! I had writer's block and started focusing on another story I've started and one I'm about to put up! Here's the next installment!)  
  
**Keynoune:** Ha ha! Here's the chapter o' short tempered one! No more waiting for you! Cookies for staying with me so long!  
  
**Mika:** Your favorite! (hugs herself happily) For you many cookies and lobster tails! Sorry to keep you waiting! The end draws close!  
  
**CanadianVamp:** Bad us! Believe me, those two fighting over me in speedos......well that would make me a very happy camper!  
  
**ioke:** Glad ya like it! Sorry for the wait!  
  
**IcyAsh:** Sorry to disappoint! Maybe this chapter is better!  
  
**Sarah the original:** I feel your pain! If it were up to me they'd be together already! But it does have a story line, and the end is that much sweeter because you waited FOREVER for it! (cackles) But I shall not disappoint! I'm planning on doing exactly what you want!  
  
**Shymiko:** Love Ya so much!  
  
**Angelmiko69:** I hope it stays that way for you! Many cookies and chocolate chip granola bars for you!  
  
On with the story!  
  
'Jerks. All I have in my life are jerks.' Kagome thought as she slowly made her way back to her cabin. She denied the help from the medics for the hole in her foot, and it had stopped bleeding a while ago.  
  
It was still painful to walk on, and Kagome ended up hopping all the way to the C halls. She rested up against the wall, she still had four more halls to go through to get to her own room.  
  
"I don't appreciate you screaming in my ear," an angry Inuyasha stated. Kagome glared up at him.  
  
"What do you want?"  
  
"To get to my room," he said voice filled with sarcasm and well, anger.  
  
"Then go to it!" she snapped back at him. He gave her a crooked smile and started to enter the room to her left. She glared at him and started the journey back to her room.  
  
Inuyasha watched her a bit as she hopped down the hall. He gave a sigh and opened his door.  
  
"Ya wanna come in Kagome?" he asked. She stuck up her middle finger stubbornly. He chuckled as he made his way down the hall and came up behind her. "Do ya want help?"  
  
"Bite me!" she growled. He grabbed her shoulders, stopping her, and bit down on her arm. She swung around too fast and landed hard on her ass, causing Inuyasha to burst into laughter.  
  
As he laughed he bent down and picked her up effortlessly. She protested and hit and struggled. He had a good work out keeping her from falling or seriously injuring himself.  
  
"Be still Kagome!" he snapped. She didn't and he threw her over his shoulder. She stayed still for a second before shrieking in amazement.  
  
"Put me down you overgrown child! Put me down Inuyasha! I AM mad at you!" and she beat his back and pulled at him like a kid. He closed his room door behind him and flicked on the light inside. Kagome continued to kick. "Put me down!"  
  
"As you wish," he laughed dropping her on the water bed. Her head snapped forward, and her body bounced. She continued to yell at him.  
  
"Kikyo not satisfying you?" a voice said from the darkness. Kagome shut up and glared in the direction the words came from.  
  
"Why you-you-I'm not here for his amusement!" and she blushed and flustered prettily.  
  
"Delilyah you remember Kagome?"  
  
The girl came from the bathroom, nothing but a terry towel on her nude body.  
  
"Yea, the one that stood you up?"  
  
"The very one."  
  
"You're back with her?"  
  
"Nope."  
  
"Damn."  
  
"Kikyo's not that bad."  
  
"I hate we're about to be related."  
  
"Get over it."  
  
"Hello I'm still here!" Kagome said losing patience. "You know me, who are you?" she asked the girl Delilyah. She plopped down beside her, extending her hand.  
  
"I happen to be Inuyasha's baby sister."  
  
Kagome gave her the once over. Tanned skin, thick build, pretty round face, but emerald eyes hidden behind black glasses and fiery red hair.  
  
"You look nothing like them," she stated flatly. Inuyasha took this time to enter their conversation.  
  
"That's easy to explain. My dad had this thing for beautiful women. When my mother was unable to conceive again he adopted her, said men would fight to get into the family."  
  
"And they do," she said conceitedly. Inuyasha ruffled her hair and sat on the other side of Kagome.  
  
"You really need medical attention for that foot. I figured you'd help us Delilyah." He turned towards a curious Kagome, "She's the doctor in the family. She flew in from L.A to spend some time with me."  
  
Kikyo chose that moment to burst through the doors, eyes flashing angrily. Her eyes locked on Kagome, and a snarl reached her thin lips.  
  
"Inuyasha go get me a drink." She said in a voice that left no room for debate. Inuyasha saluted her and quickly left. She turned her fiery glare on Delilyah.  
  
"Get out!" she hissed. Delilyah didn't miss a beat.  
  
"Go to hell bitch."  
  
"Show me the way whore."  
  
"Go get a life."  
  
"Get out of mine!"  
  
"Go buy one!"  
  
"Inuyasha can do it for me!"  
  
"That's the only reason you're marrying him gold digger!"  
  
"Bite my ass!"  
  
"Clean it!"  
  
Kikyo stopped, now lost for words. She turned to Kagome, and sent hatred unknown to the unsuspecting girl.  
  
"Stay away from MY Inuyasha!" she growled before slamming the door behind her.  
  
Kagome, mouth agape, didn't do much about Delilyah's laughter or the fact her fiancée's sister knew about the whole Inuyasha situation. She just couldn't believe such an outburst or that ridiculous demand of Kikyo's.  
  
"You'll get used to it since you're going to be in the family soon. Inuyasha and Sesshomaru are pretty close as brother's get. Their lack of communication on feelings is probably the reason you didn't know about the other and them knowing you."  
  
"Yeah, well it was a huge surprise for me, them being related in all."  
  
"Really." She turned to Kagome and motioned for her to lift her foot. Kagome did as told.  
  
"I think the decent thing to do is to removed myself form your family, Delilyah." A slight increase of pressure hinted at the younger girl's displeasure. After disappearing into the bathroom for a second, she returned with a mysterious can, gauze, scissors, and a bottle of disinfectant.  
  
As she picked Kagome's foot up again, her glasses slipped down her nose a bit. A grim smile gave her a no bullshit look.  
  
"Kagome let me be straight with you," she said soaking the gauze with the stuff from the can and carefully wrapping it around her injured foot. "For some unknown reason, you left my brother at your wedding five years ago. Luckily my parents were unaware because they'd have killed you for breaking his heart."  
  
Kagome laughed nervously.  
  
"But they were not told, so remained ignorant of you through the entire thing. But** _I_** had to endure his pain. **_I_** had to help him heal." She tightened the cloth painfully and Kagome winced. "Do you now how hard it is being a doctor but unable to heal a wound? He **CRIED,** shamelessly, without reason, and that was awful. No one should have to see a grown man cry. And what was worse, he put your wedding ring on a chain and wore it for three years."  
  
"He was beyond hurt, and then the anger came." Delilyah wiped a tear from her eye, but Kagome was too shocked to notice. Delilyah continued dipping and wrapping the wound, her movements getting jerky and furious.  
  
"He shut everyone out and went on the quest for a replacement. He dated the worse of the worst, all types of women. The badder the better. But it was Kikyo he kept."  
  
"She did do him some good. She seemed to calm him with her pouty lips and quick laugh. They were somewhat happy and then Inuyasha popped the question."  
  
Delilyah lowered her mummified foot and hurriedly place the scattered items in their respective place.  
  
Out of Kagome's view she dressed and pulled her hair up in an attractive ponytail  
  
"Why did you tell me that?" Kagome asked slowly. Delilyah patted Kagome's knee as if she comforted a confused child.  
  
"Because my brothers see you as something special. I don't know if Inuyasha still loves you, but his laugh has gotten lighter, and he smiles so much more. I'm not saying Kikyo, though a bitch, didn't bring a happiness to him, you do something different."  
  
"But unlike Kikyo, you fit perfectly in the reserve for 'mate'. Sesshomaru is too easily pleased. Your arrival and departure mean little to him, as long as you're there. I fear more for Inuyasha who has his heart back in the open. His brother is able to heal from emotional wounds. Inuyasha is not. Personal losses affect him deeply. Love comes and goes for Sessie-chan, but to Inuyasha it's a priceless diamond. Do you understand?" Kagome's eyes widened suddenly as the full impact of her words hit her.  
  
"What are you saying?" she whispered. Delilyah sighed and sank into the bed.  
  
"I'm saying what Kikyo said. Stay away from him. Kikyo can do nothing but hurt his inflated ego, but you, you can destroy his soul. His fiancée's a bitch, yea, I know, but she can't hurt him like you can."

Delilyah moved away just as Inuyasha opened the door. The silence between the two women was noticeable, the Inuyasha looked worriedly at them.  
  
"Everything alright?" he asked. Kagome nodded and Delilyah murmured peachy.  
  
Delilyah rose from the bed and silently started to collect various items and stuffing them into a big tote bag that matched her flattering outfit.  
  
She was halfway out the door when she turned to Kagome.  
  
"Please remember what I said Kagome." And was gone.  
  
**(End Chapter)**  
  
**BGLI**: If enough reviews come in, I promise a chapter before Sunday. Much Love!


	16. Chapter Sixteen

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Sixteen: Jealously Woes_

**(Thanks for the reviews! I think I made a fan in IcyAsh! Cookies for you!)**

With Inuyasha's help, Kagome was taken back to Sesshoumaru. He said nothing of the earlier incident, but helped her into bed. They didn't sleep thought, Kagome watched him go over business papers. Signing this and sorting that. She shivered at the knowledge he was so organized and precise. He was her opposite.

"Are you going to keep staring or say what's on your mind?" Sessie asked without looking up. She smiled faintly and closed her eyes.

"You have a daughter, an eleven year old named Rin."

Just as suspected Sesshomaru stopped and looked up at her, his short black hair falling sexily in his eyes.

"How did you find out?"

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Why do you want to know?"

"Why do you insist on keeping secrets?"

They both quieted and looked the other in the eyes. Without breaking that contact, Sesshoumaru gave her a heart melting smile.

"I do have a daughter."

_Kagome wasn't affected._

"Why didn't you tell me?"

"Children were never brought up. You know I want a son, that's as far as it went. If you'd asked, I wouldn't have kept it from you."

"Okay, so have you even been in love before me?" she asked remembering Delilyah's words earlier.

"Yes."

"About how many times?"

"Does it matter? Is it relevant to the fact I have offspring?"

Kagome fixed him with a haunting frown. He sighed. "About three other times."

"Did you have children with them?"

"Rin's my only child."

"Who's her mother?"

"My ex-wife, also the result of faulty protection and too many cheap beers."

"You've been married before?"

"Yes."

"How many times?"

"Is this going to go on all night?" he asked stiffly putting up his business documents. Kagome's silence answered that question as well. He sighed defeated. "Three, two year marriages."

Kagome paused a beat.

"Why didn't they work?"

"Kagome-"

"Why Sesshomaru!?"

He stopped, contemplating whether the truth would set him free. But it wasn't in his nature to lie.

"Infidelity."

"On her part?"

He cleared his throat.

"On mine."

Kagome stopped and looked at him closely. He matched her steady gaze, though his eyes looked a bit sorrowful. Kagome closed her own in thought.

"Why did you cheat on them?"

"They were chosen for reasons other than love. The first was an old friend in debt, the last was the daughter of a successful oil tycoon."

"And the other girl?"

"She was for love."

"Why didn't that one work?"

"She refused me satisfaction. She always froze up and I wouldn't force her."

"So you sought out your pleasure else where?"

"Yes."

"Where."

He cleared his throat again. He was really getting in deep shit.

"In the third wife."

Kagome felt warning bells go off in her heart. She knew if she went any further she'd find even worse things she didn't wish to know. But stubbornly she decided she had a right to know what she was getting herself into.

"And the third wife?"

"She actually was dating someone else, but didn't sleep with him. I played dirty and beat her to it."

"And who was the lucky girl you used?"

"She was a poodle from down the street," he said sarcastically.

Kagome's head snapped up from her pillow and she turned to him full of anger.

"This isn't a game," she snapped. He somehow got the smile to disappear and a stoic mask to replace it.

"I don't remember the girl, it was just someone I met earlier that day."

Kagome nodded as if she understood completely, and then she grabbed the alarm clock on the nightstand and threw it at him. He didn't see it in time and was clocked hard about the head.

"You've been in strangers you baka!" she hissed. His unusually pretty eyes were full of violence when he turned to her.

"Don't throw anything else." He said in a calm, no-room-for-argument voice. She stayed her hand.

"Would you do it to me? Would you cheat on me Sesshomaru?" she asked quietly.

"No."

"Are you sure?"

"Yes."

"Okay."

"Okay?"

"Okay."

"Well while we're asking questions, what's your relationship with my brother?"

"Friends."

"Do you swear?"

"Yes."

"And before?"

Kagome didn't even try to lie.

"We dated."

"That explains the way he looks at you."

"What way?"

"With the look of a man staring at a flame long dead."

"Very dead," she secretly hopped it'd stay that way.

"Do you care for him?"

"Not much."

"Did you once love him?"

"With a passion brighter than the statue of liberty's torch."

'And just as hard to extinguish' she thought.

He gave her a weird look.

"Is it a possibility that you two can fall in love again."

"No."

'You can't when you're already in love.' She thought bitterly.

"Need I worry about my brother in my bed?"

"No."

'But my own sounds nice......**_WHOA_** what am I thinking?' she thought.

"Will you cheat on me?"

"Not if you don't."

"Do you back out on promises?"

"Not usually."

**

* * *

**

"Inuyasha I'm not stupid! I know there is something between Kagome and yourself!" an angry Kikyo spat. Inuyasha sighed, knowing full well he wasn't getting any tonight.

"Kagome is none of your business, Kikyo. She's an old acquaintance. Nothing serious."

"Then why am I jealous."

"Because you were born without a penis." He said in good humor. Her mouth fell open and then she pouted.

"Ha ha, very funny."

"That's what I'm here for, your amusement."

"Inuyasha I'll find out if you tell me or someone else does."

"Go ask someone then."

"Come on, tell me Inuyasha."

"That information is personal."

Kikyo narrowed her eyes.

"How personal?"

Inuyasha glared at her before moving to the door.

"Where are you going?" she whined.

"To sleep outside where there's some peace!"

He slammed the door behind him and headed for the bar.

On the way he passed lingering couples making out or just cuddling. Inuyasha itched for that love. With Kikyo it just wasn't the same......

**(End Chapter)**

_This is an important notice. I'm changing my pen name to Earthen Colors. Nothing else will change! So if that's how you look for us, remember that change! So August 13, remember that!_

Special thanks to:

**AngelMiko69:** Oh you shall see soon enough! Fluff to come!

**Inu Chick:** The more I wait to put them together, the happier you guys are when they do!

**Guilty4Life:** Everything shall come around soon! Stay tuned!

**Keynoune:** If you buy Inuyasha you can make adultswim hurry with the episodes!

**Mel:** hello mel! Is this your first time reviewing? I don't remember you before! Thanks for the review, and no, Inuyasha remains clueless!

**CanadianVamp:** And I give you a large apple cry with gooey filling and sweet crust! Down with the toasters! ............darn coffee!

And for all the readers KRISPY CRÈME DOUGHNUTS!

_Everybody please send good wishes to my beta (and friend) Michelle! She's sick, and isn't helping me. So excuse me for the mistakes._


	17. Chapter Seventeen

**

* * *

**

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Seventeen: Just Friends......Right_

* * *

'Bastard.' Kagome thought to herself. As soon as she woke, Sesshomaru bombarded her with more questions. He nagged her through her shower, and while she dressed and applied her make-up. He was STILL bothering her when she collected her tote bag, complete with her erotica collection.

When he finally let her out, he was red in the face. Half way out the door he had a sneezing fit that Kagome found quite hilarious.

But now she was free for breakfast with a yoga class afterwards. As she entered the large dining room, the first thing that caught her attention was the crowdie ness. The second thing was most girls were turned and staring at someone. She followed their eyes and was almost angry for seeing Inuyasha. He caught her glaring at him and waved. As she was straightening herself out to wave back, the adoring eyes turned on her with loathing.

Ignoring the death glares, she seated herself at the last available table. A kind waitress came and took her order of an omelet and coffee. She settled herself in, and rummaged in her bag for her FAVORITE series; Erotica for the Soul (Bite me Chicken Soup!) and eagerly started the first chapter.

The first unpleasantly of the morning came when she felt eyes on her. When she lowered the book, she finally noticed about a dozen pair of eyes fastened to her swoop necked t-shirt, or more accurately, the pair of breast in it.

"Jerks," she murmured. But as soon as she got back into her book, a shadow covered the table, and she forced herself to look up.

There stood a handsome man with piercing blue eyes and dark hair. He had a beautiful smile, and was currently gracing her with it.

"Can I get your autograph?" he asked thrusting a napkin at her. Kagome frowned.

"I think you've mistaken me for someone else."

He smiled at her again.

"You have to be a star dropped from the heavens," he said eyes twinkling. Kagome bust out laughing, drawing more attention to her enchanting voice. She took a pen from her bag and quickly scribbled _Very cute, but get new material._

When she handed it back he grinned.

"I guess I'm a bit old-fashioned."

"That you are."

"I'm Kouga by the way."

"Kagome."

They shook hands.

"So Kagome, what brings you on this cruise?"

Kagome pouted and slumped her shoulders as if she were sad. She looked up at him with big eyes that were completely innocent.

"I'm here with my fiancé."

She hoped that would be hint enough, but he only moved closer

"Where is he now?" he whispered.

"Back at our room."

"I'd be by your side at all times," he said by her ear. She instinctively moved back, eyes sparkling in amusement.

"That's until another pretty face comes along right?" she asked. He blushed as Kagome picked up her book and looked a bit to her right. "I've been observing a red head staring a hole in my head. I guess she's with you?"

"An old girlfriend, that's all." He assured her.

"Hello and good-bye is all you're getting from me. Why don't you go back over there? She looks kinda lonely."

"But-"

Out of no where her knight in shining armor appeared.

"She said scat, so do it!" Inuyasha said coolly behind her. Kagome laughed lightly and introduced him with a wave of her hand.

"This is the fiancé I was telling you about."

"Yeah, and I don't appreciate some dirt bag sniffin around my woman like some mangy wolf!" he growled. **(BGLI: Hahahaha! I couldn't resist!)**

Suddenly Kagome's food came, and she diverted her attention from the two hunks standing above her. Her little face lit up as she quickly devoured the cheese oozing from the sides.

After a name calling contest, the boy; Kouga left. Kagome thanked Inuyasha with her eyes, but continued to stuff the delicacy in her mouth. When she started on the complimentary doughnuts, a young couple walked in. They looked around worriedly, and she followed their gaze. There were no available tables, and no one looked anxious to leave.

With a deep sigh she waved them over to her table, and they thanked her as they sat. She gathered her belongings, including the doughnuts, and plopped down at Inuyasha's table. He glanced at her briefly over the newspaper he read before helping himself to one of her doughnuts.

They sat there for about an hour. Sipping coffee and snacking on Krispy Crème double glazed doughnuts. The silence was comfortable, and the reading long. Coffee was instantly refilled when low, and the doughnuts just kept coming. (BGLI: can you tell I'm hungry? I'm so not focusing!)

"It's them!" a loud screech announced, startling our pair. They both looked up into the faces of two younglings. The girl was pretty and plump, the guy extremely tall with a monkey on his shirt.

"Do I know you?" Inuyasha growled.

"No." they said in unison. Kagome frowned up at them.

"But you know us?'

"Uh huh!"

Kagome stared at them dumbfounded.

"How?" she asked slowly. They turned to each other with excited smiles. The cute girl was the one to speak.

"We saw you two at the pool! You were so cute playing together! I mean, your chemistry is so obvious. Is this your honeymoon or something?"

"Actually-" Kagome was interrupted by her second anonymous fan.

"Well I decided that I wanted what you had and proposed!" the young girl squealed and showed off the little gold dolphin ring. Kagome looked at is closely. Defiantly a fake.

"I give em a week." Inuyasha muttered under his breath. Kagome kicked him under the table and smiled up at them.

"The best of luck to you," she said with a nod.

"Thank you! But if we're anything like you lovebirds we won't need it!"

"Oh yes ya will." Inuyasha murmured behind his newspaper. He earned another well aimed kick from Kagome.

"Well take care!" Kagome said cheerfully as they walked away.

"You too!" the boy called back, "And try not to take home any souvenirs!" he said with a wink. Kagome glanced at Inuyasha and her eyes widened.

"You alright?" he asked. She blinked a couple of times.

"Yeah, just thinking about what he said." She answered a bit dazed. He patted her shoulder.

"Don't worry, I brought plenty of condoms," he whispered. Kagome gasped and threw a doughnut in his face.

_Ah. Sweet Love._

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI:** Sorry for the wait! I'm so hungry and sleepy I couldn't think straight. This isn't a very good chapter in my eyes, but oh the freak well. We're getting closer and closer to the finish! Yay!

**Michelle:** And we broke 100 reviews! Thank you everybody!

**BGLI:** Thank you so much! Bursts into tears

**Michelle:** I didn't change the pen name as planned, well at least not much. But oh well, we just wanted something that didn't limit us to one anime.

**BGLI:** I've started a Trigun fanfic, but it's pretty stuck in chapter 4. Sighs

**Michelle:** Special thanks to:

* * *

**IcyAsh:** _I actually do have another account. I just don't write under it anymore. Thanks for reviewing!_

**Guilty4Life:** _Thanks for the good wishes! I'm still sick, but I can get around now! Sorry about lengths. I know they're short. I'm just focusing on not getting boring! Ah!_

**Asinya de bloody vampiric sin:**_ I like your name! Kudos for originality (I think. It is original isn't it?). With the baby, I know I made things a bit confusing. I'm redoing the first 10 chapters over. But it's Inu's baby, and it wasn't born. Forced abortion. Inu/Kag fluff starts NEXT chapter! You're gonna love it!_

**Mercedes:** _Hello to you too! I'm so glad you like it! It's so awesome when you get reviews that say people like your style! Happy reading!_

**ChibiKenshin6490:** _Addiction to stories! I love it! Thanks so much for reviewing! As long as you like it, I'll keep writing it!_

**Asya18:** _Haha! You have asked good questions! No, Kagome cannot have children anymore. The fact you hate Kagome's mom for hurting Kagome means I've done my job well. If you can feel something from my words, than it's good. I'm sorry for so much confusion! It comes for such poor writing in the first couple of chapters. I'm redoing them anyway, so I hope that helps you!_

**MyNameIs Rini:**_ Your words make me smile! It's good for the ego to hear praise for your stuff. I shall stop all the brokenheartness! More Kag/Inu interaction and mucho fluff in the near future!_

**Inuyashas girl:** _hello there! Happy endings are so sweet, and this is a romance! No more sadness!_

**Tranador:** _I'm sorry it's so short! I shall make it longer! If longer is better than longer it shall be! Thanks for the review though! Much candy and treats for you!_

**Missyeru:** _I'm so sorry but this is Kag/Inu! I thought about what you wrote and have created a new story I shall post soon. It's called Seer, and it's a Sess/Kag. I like that pairing too!_

**still-star-4:**_ Starts to cry uncontrollably You like it that much! I luv u reviewer! I swear to never disappoint!_

**Red Skyies:**_ Thanks for the get well! Support helps ya know! winks Lobster tail and jumbo shrimp for you!_

**Keynoune:** _Anything with an Inuyasha on top is a good to go in my book! smiles Thanks for being a loyal reviewer! How can I ever repay you! Michelle and BGLI think hard_

* * *

**BGLI:** And for those who read and didn't review, I hope you're enjoying my silly little story!

**Michelle:** Thanks for everything! You guys are so great!

**BGLI:** And for comfortable reading, we've already started to redo chapters 1-10. So if you want, you can go back and read 1 over. We'll have chapter two done tomorrow!

**Michelle:** And for those who don't like my pairings, well at least now, it IS a Kag/Inu fic. And for those who want Inu/Kik, Sess/Kag, watch for our next story titled Seer.

**BGLI:** I just posted another side of me, a dark/angst fic called When Daddy Returned. It is R rated, and pretty um......weird. It's a whole new me. I like it because it's different, so if you're not really open to the darker things, don't even try it. It's dark alright. VERY dark.

**Michelle:** And for those that are STILL reading this, much treats and candy and good food and Krispy Crème doughnuts to you all!

**BGLI:** Love, Peace......

**Michelle:** AND CICI'S PIZZA!


	18. Chapter Eighteen

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends  
**_Chapter Eighteen: Close Encounter_

* * *

**(A/N: let the fluff begin!)**

Kagome and Pooky spent the entire day in the sun. Both were happy to be away from the family they were soon to be married into. After yoga, Kagome was content with completing a tan and finishing up the third book of the Erotica Collection.

But after the sun sank into the horizon, Kagome dragged herself back to her quarters, Pooky in hand. As soon as she opened the door, Sesshomaru was upon her.

"Where were you?" he asked. Kagome snorted in his face and dropped her tote bag on the floor. She kicked off her shoes and, Pooky still in hand, slid into bed.

Sesshomaru sneezed mightily, and Kagome opened her weary eyes to glare at him.

"I'm trying to sleep," she snapped. He violently grabbed at a handkerchief from his pocket and wiped his nose.

"I'm allergic to cats," he stated in a very annoyed voice. Kagome sighed and clicked her tongue impatiently at him.

"I can't marry someone who can't live with my cat."

"I agree," he said coldly. Kagome gave him the once over and snorted again. She rubbed at her eyes, and scratched her hair, looking a serious mess.

With a sigh she pulled her sponge bob flip flops from under the bed and started towards the door.

"Where are you off to now?" he snapped from behind her.

"I'm taking Pooky over to Inuyasha's cabin. He can watch her," she said closing the door behind her. She started her slow shuffle down the three sections to her ex's room.

She heard Sesshomaru quickly come behind her, anger in every move he made.

"You can't go over looking the way you do!" he hissed. Kagome sighed deeply and turned around.

"Like what Sesshomaru?"

"Like you just got up from sex," he said as if she were an idiot. She gave him the are-you-serious look, before letting a sly smile touch the corner of her lips.

She put her left hand (her right occupied by a cat) into her hair and messed it up as best as she could.

"I don't give a rat's ass!" she yelled catching the attention of the midnight stragglers. She turned heel quickly and continued stomping down the boardwalk.

Her body told her it was late, and the lack of people out proved that theory perfectly.

'Stupid baka making me...' she silently cursed.

It didn't take long to reach his room. She knocked four times on the door, quick and commanding. There was a ruffle, a few curses, and the squeak of angry feet on the carpet. The door suddenly flew open to reveal a very tired, very agitated looking Delilyah. Kagome's breath hitched and she quickly told her she wasn't there to do harm.

"So what are you here for then?" Delilyah muttered.

"I need Inuyasha to watch over my cat."

"Sesshomaru's allergies?"

Kagome smiled sheepishly, "Yeah."

"He's not here!" she mumbled before slamming the door in her face. Kagome grumbled about rudeness before turning from the room. She gasped as she almost collided with a half dressed Inuyasha.

"What are you doing here?" she asked. He smirked at her and dangled his room key in her face.

"I live here. What are you doing here?" he asked voice low and husky. Kagome gave him her 'look' and dumped a sleeping neko in his arms.

"I need you to cat sit," she replied while moving to walk past him. He extended his unoccupied arm, halting her, a crooked, very mischievous smile on his face.

"Babysitters have fees. Whatcha gonna give me?" His eyes were suddenly serious and Kagome felt the sleep flee from her.

"Do you want money?" she asked taking a step from his advancing form.

"I got that," he whispered in a HIGHTLY sultry voice.

"Friendship?" she tried.

"No thanks."

Kagome was getting nervous as she started to run out of retreating land.

"Undying appreciation?"

"I'll get that some other time."

"A thank you?"

"......that too."

Kagome was stopped by the wall, and could do nothing but stare up heatedly as her trapped her. He placed both hand on either side of her head and drew his face close to hers.

"What do you want Inuyasha?" she squeaked. He brought his lips against her ear, causing torrents of want to flood to her do-dah.

"I want..." his voice vibrated against the sensitive part of her neck. She closed her eyes and bit her bottom lip.

'I'll give you anything!' she suddenly thought.

"......I want......" he drew back, eyes laughing in her face. "...tickets to the Majestic's concert."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

BGLI

Laughs Hysterically.

Michelle

You are so evil.

BGLI

I know!

* * *

**Rain:** _Keep reading for that answer, and thanks mucho for the review!_

**Molly:** _I try to be funny; I guess that I succeeded at least there. Thanks for reviewing and I'm so glad you like it! That's my goal!_

**Sintar:** _Thank you so much! I guess people really do like my stuff...... yall make me feel so loved!_

**Embers:** _Keep reading to find out the answers to your questions, but the 8 ball is looking very positive!_

**InuLova4lyfe:** _thanks for reviewing!_

**Rykokitty:** _You have scared me, Ryko......and here I though cats were so nice and docile......_

**Vixen-s.m.f:** _No need to beg! If I get enough reviews you get quicker chapters! Well, I do get good reviews......maybe I should just make ya squirm (laughs evilly)_

**Asya18:** _You are right; I am the author, which means I have ultimate power over their fates in this story. So just keep reading. I am cruel, and I do thrive on people's pain! But I love Kag and Inu too much to be mean to them......hint hint!_

**Still-star-4:** _glad to be able to get some laughs from ya._

**KrystalJade:** _It's not really soon, but it could've been longer right?_

**KiggyPaws:** _Oh I have a favorite reviewer! A fellow Krispy Crème lover! God love you for it!_

**Mika:** _I should delete the story just to spite you! (cackles) No, I wouldn't, all of you would probably kill me!_

**Red Skyies:** _You're already in school! May I ask where you're located? I mean, I don't start back until September 7!_

**ChibiKenshin6490:** _Inuyasha's comments will be a bit shocking in the next few chapters. The boy's bold, what can I do?_

**Missyeru:** _You did meet him! Oh god I'd marry the man just to hear him everyday! Well, anyways, I have a Kag/Sess story for you if you're interested. It's a bit dark and angsty now, but it turns out good in the end. It's titled Bring me to Life. Check it out!_

**Tsumetai Kaibun:** _If ya love the story ya love me! And if ya love me I love ya!_

**Guilty4Life:** _Michelle's still sick, but she's getting there. I never heard of summer colds until now......(Michelle) Thanks for caring about me though! You're the only one to comment on cheesy Kouga! He comes back! Hahahahahaha!_

** Thanks reviewers! If you review, I'll answer. So those that are confused just let me know! Thanks for your support and love for my story! I hope you'll check out some of my other fics. I'm very proud and big headed about them. I brag to my English teachers, telling me that HAVE to pass someone who writes when they don't have to! Hahahaha! Next installment planned for Thursday! Lets shoot for 150 reviews by then, that means 19 readers must review!**


	19. Chapter Nineteen

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends  
**_Chapter Nineteen: Fights_

* * *

**(A/N: No Fluff. Sorry)**

Kagome knew she was in deep shit! Whenever Inuyasha came around her breath hitched and her heart sped up. It was awful. It was humiliating. It was down right wrong. She knew Kami was laughing at her. Mocking her, but she didn't dare say anything......she was a fearful lass.

Not to mention her fluffy-cloudy dreams with Sess boy had come to a serious crash. They'd already called off the wedding, but it was just the question of as that 'thing' there. She didn't want to hurt him, but she didn't also want to have to worry about losing to wife number five...... being four was enough.

After all, what was there but lies......and a hot guy? She'd had her man luck, oh she was able to snag some super hunks, it was the keeping them part that was rough. Sesshoumaru was supposed to be different. She NEEDED it to be different. Feeling things that shouldn't be felt were enough. And that stir in her do-dah had sent her to a cold shower more than twice a day.

"Why me," she groaned almost falling off the bar stool. A bunch of old, raggedy drunks caught her and set her straight, just waiting for her to pass out. After all, a pretty little thing as herself wasn't supposed to drink eight straight Val Helsing's. (Drink. Very good drink.) It was impressive though, she hadn't taken off any of her clothes, or accepted offers to get intimate. She just wasn't that type of gal.

Inuyasha chose that time to get sloshed himself. Kikyo was driving him insane. First begging him to make Sesshomaru hire her, and then badgering him about Kagome. It was hard. It was very fucking hard to juggle every broad in his life. He quickly seated himself in a shady corner, not wanting any type of special attention. When the waitress came over he ordered the usual straight vodka (he seems more like a whiskey guy to me......) It was then he spotted his ex.

"Kagome?" he whispered. When they were together she always refused to drink. She couldn't really hold her liquor. He noticed the leering men and immediately got up with a growl.

"Ooppsie!" Kagome hiccupped tittering off the stool. Inuyasha caught her, a little grin on his lips.

"You really shouldn't drink," he said with a husky slur. Kagome's heart jumped, and that dazed, stupid smile touched her lips.

"Hello," she said in her stupor. He grinned down at her, pulling her gently from the stool. He led her to his booth, and sat her down in front of him. She slid all the way into the seat, face red and hair disheveled. It was the most amusing sight he'd seen in a long time.

"Funny to see you here? Problems with Sesshomaru?" he asked. Kagome frowned at him.

"Sesshoumaru and I are probably going to call quits," she stuttered. Inuyasha leaned further back into the cushion, an amused smirk on his handsome face.

"Is that right?"

"It's all your fault, baka." With another frown at him, she waved over the bartender and ordered another round. The young man with a kind face looked to Inuyasha for approval. He slightly shook his head no, and the man scurried off.

"And how is it my fault?" he asked.

"You and your pretty boy looks, got Sessie all jealous and stuff."

Inuyasha grinned.

"Sesshoumaru's jealous of me?"

"Yup!" she looked over at the bartender, but he averted his eyes. "What's a girl gotta do to get a drink?" she muttered. Inuyasha smiled again at her.

"I think you've drank enough for both of us Kagome, why don't you just talk to me okay?" Kagome glanced up at him from under heavy eyelids.

"Can you just let me sleep?" she slurred with eyes half closed. Inuyasha chuckled.

"No. You need to let it pass through your system."

"Why?" she whined grabbing at her hair and planting her elbows on the table. He thought briefly he'd never seen such a beautiful creature.

"You don't want the migraine that follows."

Kagome's eyes widened in enlighten. She giggled.

"Since when do you look out for my well being?"

"Isn't it what I've always done?"

Kagome got awfully quiet.

"I have Sesshoumaru for that now," she whispered. Inuyasha wasn't expecting that, and was clearly startled.

"Aren't you calling quits?"

"Noooo. We just don't think marriage is best at this time...there's too much we don't know...about the past," she looked up at him with sorrowful eyes. The pity overwhelmed him, and he had the urge to slap her.

"Do you dare bring up the past?" he asked in a deadly tone. Kagome sighed in defeat.

"We might as well talk about it now...I mean, sooner or later it has to come up. It might as well be when it hurts to think."

He growled.

"You mean when you won't remember a damn thing said? How drunk are you?"

She ran her fingers through her thick hair, groaning in pain.

"Very very very drunk."

"You don't sound like a drunk."

She narrowed her eyes at him.

"Order me another drink," she challenged. He snorted in her face.

"You don't need anything else, at least right now."

"After you finish yelling, I'll probably need more than alcohol," she grumbled.

"You haven't given me a reason to yell," he pointed out. She happily gave him the finger before righting herself in indignation.

"Inuyasha you're a jerk, did you know that? You're selfish. You get on my nerves, and your ego's bigger than the state of Texas. You're conceited, and you think you can have anything you want. Is that reason enough?"

He crossed his arms.

"Nope."

"Fine. You're also dramatic. In almost every situation you blow the issues way out of proportion-"

"Ha. Big words for an alcoholic."

"You couldn't spell alcoholic Inuyasha."

He paused a beat, truly offended over the insult.

"You don't know me."

"Apparently. You were quick to get engaged after we split."

He seemed to tense, and his amber eyes burned in anger.

"You were the one that left. I was the one left to deal with the aftermath! I had to rebuild my entire being after you packed my old one up with you! And engagement? You have no right to say anything when you're with my **BROTHER**!"

Kagome looked at him with shocked, sad eyes. He ignored the look, refusing to feel like the jackass in the conflict.

"Inuyasha, it was an honest mistake."

"We're practically twins Kagome. Only an idiot wouldn't put two and two together," he snorted. You could tell by the coldness seeping into her eyes that she was ready to say some offending words of her own.

"Don't start that bullshit. Kikyo is two hair lengths from being my Mary Kate."

"At least she's loyal."

"Yeah, and I bet she eats up all the bull shit you tell her."

"You didn't have any trouble swallowing it yourself."

"Oh get off your high horse you pompous ass! Things happen. People change. I had to go, and you can't get over that."

"No, I can't get over you leaving no word! I sat up there for three hours! The guests had come and gone, and yet I stood, I stood in front of those that loved US, and refused to believe you would be a no show! But I was wrong. I was fucking wrong because for five years you've been away, feeling no regret over hurting me!"

"No regret! It was something that had to be done for both of our happiness!"

"Than I should've been included in that decision!" he snapped.

"You wouldn't have let me go! I know that!"

"Damn straight I wouldn't have!"

"You're too clingy."

"You're too scared of being happy!"

"Shut up! I'm not! What do you think I was with you?"

"Then why did you leave!" he hollered jumping up. Kagome was silenced. She'd never heard such desperation, anger, and sorrow in his voice before. It was literally drenched in it. She knew that they would never get anywhere. There were too many topics that had to be danced around, the only thing they always accomplished were hurt feelings.

She opened up her mouth to respond, but couldn't. She couldn't tell him how much she'd missed him all those years. She couldn't tell him that Sesshoumaru was nice, but was only a decoy to her pain. She couldn't tell him she was falling for him all over again. She couldn't tell him anything...

"Inuyasha sit down, please," she whispered with eyes tightly shut. He lowered himself, eyes desperate, face downcast. She looked up at him, not really wanting to leave after such an outburst. Something had to come from their little spat. Some conclusion had to be made.

"Why him?" he whispered.

"Why who?"

"Why my brother? Why Sesshomaru?"

Kagome felt a slight tightness rest in her chest.

"Sesshomaru was there for me...Inuyasha I didn't know-"

"How couldn't you know? We fuckin' look alike!" he practically growled. She flinched. She wasn't going to get out of this unscathed.

"Inuyasha, I didn't. I wouldn't hurt you-"

"Too late!"

"It's never too late! What do you want from me!" she asked with tears forming in her eyes. The deathly silence that had filled the place only seemed to worsen her mood.

"Something you can't give back!" he challenged. Her eyes widened in shock. How could he even say that? He was so many of her first. Her first kiss, love, boyfriend, fiancé, heartbreak.....

She couldn't stop the tears.

* * *

**(End Chapter)**

**BGLI:** _How sad! I apologize for the wait people. I've been focusing too much on other things._

_Thank you everyone for your reviews! I do appreciate such positive feed back! Please continue to send those reviews! We're coming closer and closer to the end, and I really want to break 200! Could you help me with that? Please!_


	20. Chapter Twenty

**Alright, let's start with your FAQ's **

**(Frequently asked Questions)**

Yes, the baby WAS Inuyasha's. She was given a forced abortion, and the baby was terminated.  
Awful I know, but i'll make up for it. Promise.

Grr... So many of you want to know! Kagome will tell Inuyasha about the baby SOON! I swear it's soon!

Inuyasha will find out about the reason Kagome left him! When? ......SOON!

The reason Kagome left Inuyasha is spoken of in earlier chapters' people.....but it is because of......oh just read the chapter. The answer is right there.

The question of whether Sess and Kikyo will hook up......that's disgusting. Eww! I hate Kikyo....with a passion, but I love Sessie. Does that answer that?

A few of you asked if Kagome and Inu will hook up......this IS under Kag/Inu. So of course. Naturally.

Will Sessie and Kagome get divorced? They're not even married! Will they split? Ha.

Delilyah is mean to Kagome because she's very protective of her brother. Aren't all females territorial?

One of you asked a very good question. In an earlier chapter Kagome had instructed Ayame to take care of Pooky......so why is Pooky on the cruise? She didn't take the cat out of her bag......and therefore accidentally brought it with her. Pooky is the key to bringing Inu/Kag together. Praise the cat!

This isn't a frequently asked question (too bad) but it sparked my interest. Triumphantpicklej; my favorite band is Evanescence. My favorite movie is Dirty Dancing: Havana Nights. Johnny Depp, um..........no. If you want sexy, look no further than the leading males of Collateral and Cat Woman. (Jamie Fox, Tom Cruise, and Benjamin Bratt) Thanx for asking!

Another question was whether or not Sessie knew about Kagome's inability to have kids. Well he doesn't. And he probably won't.

Do I know about the whole tube reversal thing...YES! I do know! If I didn't, I would now. Will it happen......I don't know. I haven't decided yet.

Okay that's that. Those are your answers. Any more questions....I'm sorry so many of you are confused. But have faith. I'm an avid Inuyasha fan. I wouldn't hurt the characters (except Kikyo and Naraku)

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Twenty: The Reason/Infidelity_

* * *

**(A/N: This is a flashback)**  
  
Kagome snuggled closer into her soon to be husband. He kissed her gently in response. Her heart was burdened. It had been less than six months...and the ache hadn't left. She let her hands flutter to her stomach that should've been rounded due to eight months of child carrying. But it was flat. She sighed heavily, and he caught it.

"What's wrong?" he asked looking over at her. She sat up, drawing the bed sheet with her. The long hair she carried with pride swung over her face, hiding her grief effectively.

"Inuyasha, we've never talked about children," she whispered. He smiled largely, and sat up with too, drawing her to him. He chuckled softly, eyes sparkling.

"I hope they won't be a problem," he whispered in her ear. She shivered, and bit down on her bottom lip. She put some distance between them. Any more of that and there wouldn't be intelligent conversation.

"They......aren't. I don't know Inuyasha, childbirth is so painful-" she felt his smile beside her.

"Do you want kids Kagome?"

She hesitated. "Yes, I do."

"Then wouldn't it be worth it?"

"Yes....yes it would be....Inuyasha how many do you want?" He laughed.

"As many as you can give," he responded. Kagome couldn't help but smile.

"That won't be much unless you're considering adoption-" she stopped herself. 'That was stupid!' she thought as Inuyasha gave her a questioning glance.

"Do you prefer to adopt?" he asked a bit roughly. She waved a hand over in his direction.

"It's not like anything's wrong with Inuyasha. Many kids are put up for adoption, and not adopted. It would be kind-"

"A kid is not a cat, Kagome. There are many consequences that come with adoption,"

"And there are also benefits."

"Do you remember my sister Delilyah?"

"Yes, what about her."

"She's adopted Kagome-"

"And you love her like the real thing!"

"I do but that's not the point!"

Kagome quieted.

"Kagome...when Delilyah grew up, she constantly hurt my Nana by searching for her biological parents. She hurt me too. She always spoke of how wonderful it would be to meet her REAL brothers and sisters and her REAL parents....she dreamed of them embracing her and taking her away- It was so painful to hear her. I don't want that to happen to me."

"What if there's no other choice?" she asked. He gathered her to him again, pulling her into his lap, gently running his fingers through her hair.

"I've always wanted to be father. I've wanted to teach my children what I wasn't taught. I want to give them things I was denied, to raise them to love everything...I want them to grow to deserve what we have. They will be here when I die. They'll continue everything I was about."

"Inuyasha..." she knew she couldn't tell him. She couldn't hurt him like that.

"Do you understand?" he asked. She nodded.

"It's what you want most in this world," she whispered.

He sighed. "Almost."

She felt something die inside. She couldn't give that to him...she couldn't.

* * *

_'Where is she?'_ Sesshoumaru thought as he wandered the Gathering Hall. He felt so out of place there, among the happy dancing couples. He scanned the crowed a second time. No Kagome. She said she was going dancing, and he told her to wait for him. He growled low in his throat and found a table to rest.

"She's going to be my end," he muttered running his fingers through his mane. He looked up quickly as a shadow fell over him.

Kikyo.

"Where's your fiancé?" she asked with a bit of sarcasm. He allowed her to sit, sighing deeply and massaging his temples.

"I was supposed to meet the insufferable creature at this spot, but she's not here...." Kikyo chuckled.

"Funny, Inuyasha has disappeared as well."

Sesshoumaru looked up at her sharply, eyes slanted. "Is that so?"

Kikyo nodded and looked up at the happy crowd with anger. "I believe they're having a fling. An affair," she whispered to her equally depressed companion. He looked at her with unbelieving eyes.

"Kagome wouldn't"

"Inuyasha would."

Their eyes locked in battle, and it was Kikyo who softened. The younger woman sighed dejectedly, and started to thrum her fingers on the table top. Sesshoumaru groaned inwardly. This was turning out to be his worse vacation ever.

A guy person came around with a tray of champagne. Both Sesshoumaru and Kikyo grabbed a glass. It was gone in no time. With a bit of warmth in his belly, and a haze in his mind, he glanced over at Kikyo again.

"Do you wanna dance?" he asked quietly. She looked at him, troubled, before nodding. They made it to the dance floor, dancing separately to the tunes of Brittany Spears (I hate her).

* * *

Without a second thought, Kagome bolted from the booth and through the crowded bar.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled after her. With clumsy hands he threw down a twenty and ran after her. She had quite a head start, and locating her would be difficult.

_'Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit! Shit!'_ he cursed to himself, taking the route that seemed most likely.

Suddenly he caught sight of her long hair trailing behind her. He growled and picked up speed.

"Kagome! Kagome wait!" he yelled. The people on the boardwalk scurried out of his way. Those that weren't fast enough were bulldozed over.

'_Why Inuyasha? Why do you continue to bring up what shouldn't be undone?'_ Kagome thought to herself.

* * *

With a ear shattering cackle, Kikyo started on her tenth tequila. Sesshoumaru watched her, only on his third but as drunk as it got.

"I don't know why I bother with Inuyasha. I mean...I mean he's nothing but a big douche bag!" she downed her drink and hiccupped loudly, only amusing herself farther.

"Kagome is like some stuck up prep ya know?" Sesshoumaru slurred. With a grin she nodded and almost toppled from her seat. (I love it when people get sloshed)

"Oh yeah. She and Inuyasha deserve each other...." she tried steadying herself by moving closer to Sesshoumaru, "I don't know why I bother with him!"

Sesshoumaru laughed. "You said that once already," he pointed out finishing his drink. Kikyo put a hand on his arm and rubbed it suggestively.

"You're so observant," she cooed to him. He smirked at her and tried taking another drink from an empty cup.

"Damn," he whispered staring longingly into the glass. Kikyo chuckled and took his hand. He rose and followed her. "Where're we going?" he asked walking obediently behind her.

"To my room," she purred. Mr. Johnson got very happy at that idea, and he didn't protest any more.

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

_Beta Michelle caught an error. Inuyasha's eyes are a deep violet, not golden. Sorry for those who caught that in that last chappie!_

_And your reviews....they were so nice! Thank you everyone!_


	21. Chapter Twenty One

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends**  
_Chapter Twenty One: The Kiss_

* * *

_'My thoughts center around you Inuyasha...my heart, it beats with yours. What more can you want from me? Why do you persist? Leave me be! Leave me be!' Kagome thought frantically._

She raced down the hallways, blindly. The onlooker's stared hawk eyed, while dodging out of her path. It was raining, not hard. Light drizzles sprinkled into her hair and clung to her skin.

"Kagome!" Inuyasha yelled from behind her.

She felt him right behind her. Her breath hitched, like it did whenever he came around. She slowed, regardless of her pleading to whatever god tormented her.

But that god wasn't feeling very merciful that night. With a blasting glare to the heavens, she allowed Inuyasha to yank her to a stop. While the curious crowd tried valiantly not to look obvious in their eavesdropping, Kagome avoided her ex's gorgeous eyes.

"Kagome we need to talk," he rasped. She gathered every shred of courage she owned, and looked up into his face. She hid all expression, but secretly, she longed to brush his rain drenched bangs from his eyes.

"I don't want to-" she whispered. They tried to stare the other down for a second, but Kagome buckled. The pain, anger, and bitterness flashing into his window like, violet orbs **(Yes, I said violet...dark violet)** stirred things deep within her.

"Kagome....Kagome I love you," he stated a bit angrily. Her eyes flew open, and darted straight to his own.

Bewilderment.

That was what he saw. That and much longing. He knew she returned it, he knew deep inside his heart.

'If I can only get her stubborn ass to admit it,' he thought to himself.

"Inuyasha?" she breathed looking, for once, speechless. Her mouth opened, than closed. With his heart, out for the taking, Inu started to get nervous. He looked over his shoulder to glare at the nosy bystanders.

Wordlessly, he guided her towards one of the empty hallways. She continued to gape at him.

He shifted his feet, coughed, and even shook her a little.

However, Kagome had withdrawn into the fantasies of the mind. She saw herself flinging her arms around her first and only love's neck, and have him swing her around. She saw him carry her to his room....she saw them together again.

But no dream lasts forever. Snatches of the close moments she spent with Sesshoumaru flashed inside her. No matter how much she wanted to deny it, she owed him. All the precious hours he'd spent nursing her broken heart with never-ending patience, was worth the rest of her miserable life....

_....right?_

No. She couldn't convince herself of that. Here, standing before her with desperation in his eyes and cherry lips seconds away from her own, was the man she desired. But he might as well have been miles away, drowning at sea. He was......untouchable.

"No, Inuyasha. Don't even do it," she murmured slipping from her position against the wall.

His hopeful, half-smile fell.

She felt her heart twist inside her chest as she denied herself the one thing she knew that could make her happy.

She turned her back, praying he wouldn't follow, wouldn't call out to her.

But that god wouldn't let up on his torture.

"Why Kagome? Why can't you love me?"

His voice betrayed his scooped features. The emotionless mask he held in place, was nothing but a cheap lie.

Everything gave his true feelings away.

_His too stiff frame_

_He shining eyes_

_His lips, stretched into a thin line._

_The slight darkening of the scar on his cheek._

She forced the lump back down her throat.

"Because Inuyasha. Whatever happened five years ago...it's over."

'Did I say it? Did I really say it?' she thought anxiously. But his defeated look, it told her it was true.

"Is that how you really feel?"

His voice was calm forced in a whisper. His eyes looked almost black.

"Yes."

_No. Not convincing at all._

"Than kiss me."

Kagome's eyes popped open again. God, he was going to be her end.

"What is kissing you going to prove?" she hissed at him, ready to run back to her room and cry.

"I think, no, I know that you're lying."

"I can't lie to you, you know what happens."

"People change in five years," he challenged.

He took a few steps forward, purposely chasing her into a corner, just like the other night.

"I still don't-"

He took her mouth. Gentle. Petal soft.

**_Intoxicating......_**

She was caught up in the slice of heaven she was allowed.

Oh, how good it felt. She remembered. She remembered that with a kiss, with the kiss he graced upon her at that time, he could stop a fight and make her dizzy.

_Yes, dizzy. Pleasantly dizzy._

Almost shyly, Kagome tangled her hands into his short, choppy locks. She wasn't even embarrassed at the light clapping and aww's of the late night romantics and drunks.

_Seconds passed._

_Minutes passed._

_Hours passed._

_Days passed._

_Weeks passed._

_Months passed._

_Years passed._

She almost refused to let go when he drew back. With a whimper, she crashed to the unforgiving realm of reality.

After a second of regaining consciousness, she peeled herself from off of him. He was still so near. She was aware of every curve, every flaw on his body. But that didn't matter. What mattered is that she knew surely now.

She loved him once again.

_And there was no living without him._

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**B.G.L.I**

_The writer's block is gone._

_Hurrah!_

_I had a little time off to think hard of where I wanted the end to go, because to tell the truth, the first one sucked. Yall would've probably flamed me to the very depths of Texas if you'd read it....so I'm redoing a lot. And I mean a lot!_

_All of my stories WILL be updated this weekend. So if you're waiting on another one shot, for my Love & Hate: The Collection, you're in luck. I have a Kik/Inu, not very popular but, I had the inspiration. Also, I've gotten a Kag/Kok challenge, as well as Shi/Kag._

_For When Daddy Returned, I'm working on the last couple of chapters around the same time most of you are reading this update._

_And then, Bring Me to Life, well that's postponed until I finish either this one or When Daddy Returned. WDR will probably finish first._

_As for the reviews...._

_THANK YOU SO MUCH!_

_I appreciate that so many people took time to review my story._

* * *

**HYPERCHILD01:** I really enjoyed your cheer. _::cough cough::_

**Elfin Kagome:** Welcome Back!

**jaustion1:** Thank you so much! I promise no more waiting!

**Lil-AnimexDeviL:** Thanks mucho! I liked that one myself.

**inuyashasluvforever:** Evil Cliffies.

**chibi-koinu:** Hmmm. That's what you think. I feel like a bitch making Sessie so bad. I love him the most. He's such a cutie. But come on, Sessie is too strict for bubbly Kagome. So the worse he is, the more driven she'll be to jump into Inu's arms. Kikyo...well I hate her anyway.

**reincarnated-kagome:** If you love my story, than you love me, if you love me than I love ya back!

**animemistress419:** The only thing that's great is you! _::I'm running out of responses::_ Thank you so much! You rock!

**Nuria:** I'm trying to make my chapters longer, but I'm not really good at it. I'm sorry.

**Alejandra:** Thank you! _::giggles::_ By the way, I love your s/n.

**rain:** I think I'm going to use that whole Kagome get hit by a car idea.....hmm.....the possibilities.

**mari333:** usually I'd tell you, if you're addicted to something, seek immediate help......but I have the cure....MORE CHAPPIES!

**Anastassia:** Anything to please the readers.

**Keynoune:** Gosh, hold your horses. _:::Runs screaming:::_ I said hold them damn it!

**vixens.m.f:** Gah! Writers' block suxs doesn't it! I hate highschool.

**Sesshomaru-fan-4-life:** I agree with you completely. Sesshoumaru is a babe. He deserves a goddess......hmm the possibilities.

**Red Skyies:** We're getting to that. It's so close it scares me.

**Angel girl 4-ever:** Thank ya so much! Though I have to say, it was very hard pairing them two (Sess/Kik) together.

**Ill:** The million dollar question. And guess what, you're broke. _:::dodges the flames thrown at her:::_

**Rykokitty:** I thought you said I was a bad writer.

**orange-InuYasha:** Thank ya kindly for your review orange. And oh yes, some things will happen!

**Anime Goofball:** Thank you anime, for your review! It made me feel real good, and if I could, I would've blushed.

**iLvsimplepln2:** I agree. Sess/Kik is very icky.

**inulova4lyfe:** as long as you read, I'll review! Luv ya much!

**Missyeru:** I could replace Kikyo, with some random stranger......but it just felt right to swap fiancés....ya kno? But yes, Sess/Kik is icky. Very icky.

**IcyAsh:** LOL!

**Guilty Angel:** Nah. She's a self-proclaimed slut. And that's how it should be.

**ChibiKenshin6490:** Family guys are cool aren't they.

I love ya all! Thank you so much for your great reviews and unending support! This story is only as good as you make it! Crispy Kreme Doughnuts for everyone.


	22. Chapter Twenty Two

**

* * *

**

**We Can't Be Friends**

_Chapter Twenty-Two: Untitled_

* * *

(A/N: I have a good reason for not updating in so long. School and friends. I've been so gosh darn busy, I barely have time to sleep. And than job hunting. Geez, it's so hard now that Bush has shipped many of those potential jobs overseas.)

**(Flashback)**

"Come on Kagz! I told you, they're stuck up freaks. You don't wanna meet them!" Inuyasha complained to the scowling woman beside him.

She glanced up at him with heavily lidded eyes, lips poked out tantalizingly. He swerved on the road, naughty thoughts racing through his head.

"Shit! Jeez, Kagome please!" he hissed. She just smiled. She smiled that million dollar, 'I am ever so innocent' smile. He almost thought about giving in.

_Almost._

Seeing that her vixen appeal was close to a serious crash in burn, she huffed and turned in her seat.

"It's not like I'm judging you by them, Inuyasha. Usually when someone proposes, they _know_ the in- laws."

"Hey, it's not my fault. My parents are jerks. Plain and simple. They'd run you away, and I ain't havin that, ya got that?" he snapped. Her little brown orbs widened in surprise.

**The audacity!**

"Stop the car!" Kagome yelled grabbing onto......well something that shouldn't be grabbed while operating a vehicle.

"Jesus!" Inuyasha gasped skidding across three lanes of traffic and finally into the grassy center. His hands shook like icicles, and suddenly, he wanted nothing more than to throttle the naive beauty.

If she'd just stayed in the damn car.

"You're such a loser, Inuyasha!" he heard her call from the side. She had her skirt hiked up all the way to her creamy thigh, thumb out.

"What the fuck are you doing!" he screamed as four cars almost collided after one look. Well, after a long freakin' stare.

"I'm getting a ride!" she shot back smiling at the ogling men. A few left hurriedly, after a few angry words and slaps from the woman besides them. Some cat called and made urgent gestures to get her inside.

These she all passed up, ignoring them until a light blue convertible pulled up behind her.

"Need a lift, little lady?" the smooth drawling cowboy....well.....er......drawled at her. She flashed him that ever so sexy grin, before hopping in besides him.

"Kagome, don't be this way!" her desperate fiancé called. She just threw her hair behind her, sticking out her long pink tongue, and giving him the ever famous, flying bird.

"Think hard, are you taking me or not?" she threatened, hand on the seat belt. The highly amused cowboy watched patiently, waiting for her to either buckle up or knuckle out.

Inuyasha's eyes turned into slits of violet.

**The audacity!**

"Kagome come back now!" he commanded. With a shrug, she clicked the belt into place, and the car revved off.

'She'll come back' he thought with a shred of male ego.

'He'll still be there' she thought, with a smirk of womanly pride.

_Ah. Sweet Love._

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

'Have I ever been so happy?' Inuyasha thought to himself. It had been, heaven, to be with Kagome again. Like her absence was meant just to make her return that much sweeter. And she'd been.....perfect.

He was a second from his hall, when suddenly Sesshoumaru briskly walked, shirtlessly, from the same area. Inuyasha kept to the shadows, slumping down so he wouldn't be noticed.

'What on earth?'

Jr. Sherlock crept back down his hall after taking a good look at his brother's mused look. Suspicious, he pulled out his key before noticing, he didn't need it.

_The door was open._

Inside, Kikyo was desperately trying to tame her wild hair with hairspray and a brush. Her breasts oozed from the simple silk shirt she wore. And that's all she wore. Her remembered Sessie's bare chest, and he mystery of the unclothed man, was solved.

'_Kikyo and Sesshoumaru? The mere thought is revolting!' _Inuyasha silently laughed. He barged in, keeping his humor in check as she jumped almost a record eight feet.

"You scared the bejesus out of me, Inuyasha!" she wheezed, her chest heaving. Inuyasha gave her a knowing smile.

"More comfortable in my clothes?" he asked. She looked down before blushing thee shades of red.

"Um, yea," she responded tentatively. He, once again, did a once over of her, and than the room. EVERYTHING was in disarray.

The tables were overturned. The furniture had suspicious dark spots dripping onto the carpet. The bed, _their_ bed, was nothing but a rumpled mess. Not to mention the strips of cloth he found peeking from under the bed...

"Have fun?" he snorted, step siding the tell-all furniture and heading straight to the bathroom.

'_A bath defiantly sounds good at the moment'_ he thought with a long sigh.

* * *

She had tripped...........yeah, I know, not usual. But this was the fourth time, in the last five minutes. Dazed. That was a good way to describe her starry eyed appearance.

It had taken her a full fifteen minutes to rouse herself after her little rendezvous with her ex-fiancé's brother.

'_Damn'_ she thought, completely unable to wipe the giddy school girl smile from her lips. It was like her first time, all over again. With the same chauvinistic pig at that.

"Oh, Inuyasha," she murmured. If she couldn't have him any other time, she did, what, only an hour ago? Guilt still hung heavy within her, after all, he didn't know about the tragedy.

"Kagome? Kagome what are you doing out?" she heard a small voice whisper to her. She whipped around, and softened at the appearance of Sesshoumaru. She'd never seen him look so handsome, with jet black hair turning bluish in the enchanting moonlight. His head was tilted forward, allowing his waving bangs go tall sexily in his eyes.

He stood upon a pedicel of pagan god.

_Whatever the hell that meant._

He looked down right guilty. Like the dog caught with the cat's bloody, disfigured, lump of a furry head. His slumped shoulders. His slightly withdrawn actions. His nervous habit of biting down on his bottom lip.....was coming into play. He'd stuck his hands in the cookie jar. Maybe tasted some wares?

"I'm just coming from-" _Was he shirtless?_

And since when did he start wearing Brittany Spear's, 'Curious' perfume?

What the hell was going on?

* * *

**(Second Flashback)**

He stood with his arms around her slim waist. He nuzzled his face into her neck, brushing his lips seductively against the sensitive skin, sending shivers of want down to her do-dah.

She ignored the surrounding fireworks, feeling all the world was right as one hand slipped to her flat stomach. He would soon find out that a baby resided there. That under hand a baby boy or girl was growing. She was waiting for the right moment, after all, she'd only known four days herself.

She didn't understand the happiness she felt when the little EPT proved her predictions. Pregnancy. Of course she knew her dreams were shot, opening up a big time restaurant and becoming a famous writer.....well, the writer bit could still be achieved. But children left little room for entrepreneurship.

She was happy. She would admit it, but she also was afraid. So very afraid. Inuyasha was all she ever wanted, all she ever needed. He was at the top of his high school football career, and wanted to start a business. Surely, he'd be angry at the sudden change in his plans. They'd always said they'd get married AFTER college.

"What's going through your mind, little bird?" he whispered to her. His embrace tightened, and she felt his warmth and concern flow into her.

"Nothing, honey, nothing. Just our plans. Did you ever wonder what would happen if they'd change?" she asked aloud. His eyes twinkled suddenly, and the usual mischievous shine in his eyes flared to life.

"Yes, I wanted to change a couple of those myself."

She chuckled as he started to nibble on her ear. "Oh, really? But what about now? High school has come and gone. I haven't dated anyone other than you in six years. That's pretty steep."

"Well it's the same for me, Kagome, but I'm not exactly checking out other prospect girlfriends am I?" he inquired a brow quirked in curiosity. She suddenly understood what her foolish words sounded like.

"Not that! I'm not saying that I would _ever_ want to see what else is out there, I'm pretty content with what I've got," the last part was so wispy he barely heard. Something was wrong, he just had that vibe. They wouldn't have been together as long if he didn't know when she was troubled.

"Kagome, what is it? Truly?" he said turned serious. Kagome tried desperately to ignore the nosy teen geeks listening and watching their drama. She tried to ignore the entire crowd.

"Inuyasha, what would you do without football?" she asked. He did love the sport, maybe even more than he did her. After all, a major contract could set him for life, keeping him away from his daddy's money for a while.

"Dunno. Start some type of business. Become a politician, I dunno, Kagz." He shrugged his shoulders and listened his grip on her, just enough, so she could turn and look him in the eye.

"What if I was.......you know?"

His violet orbs widened in shock. His mouth opened and closed quickly, before a small laugh escaped him. He pulled her close to him and swung her around, oblivious to the poor onlookers having to quickly evacuate.

After the dizziness passed, Inuyasha reached down to kiss his beloved girlfriend.

"If you were with child, my child, Kagome I don't know-are you!" once again a startled expression lit up his handsome features. She quickly waved her hands and shook her head no, hating lying to him.

"I was speaking hypothetically of course,"

"Open your eyes Kagome." His mouth was twisted in egotistical determination. Summing up all her will power, she repeated the lie, to his face, without blinking or giving herself away.

'Thanks, Kami!' she thought out while the next bunch of fireworks consumed the night sky.

"Beautiful!" Kagome exclaimed stepping out of Inuyasha's embrace and turning her head to take in every inch of beauty. Inu cocked his head, lovingly, to the side.

"Sure is," he muttered, not paying one bit of attention to the _Freedom Day_ firework/parade.

**(End Flashback)**

* * *

They had cheated. All of them had degraded themselves to nothing but infidelic morons. Kikyo with Sesshomaru. Inuyasha with Kagome. It was a betrayal that would rock the core of everything they knew.

_It was time fore new beginnings._

_It's about damn time!_

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI  
**_I can't believe it took me so long to write this chapter. I just wanted to put lots and lots of mush/happiness together. How lovely!_

_And as for thank-you's go......._

_To everyone! Thanks so much! You've don't a great deal for my writing. I appreciate you guys oh, so much! Thank you twenty times over!_

_Questions and comments. Review. Or just email me. You know where to find it at._

_I'm no where near as busy as I used to be, so I should be having more frequent updates. Promise! Love ya all!_

_If I had more time, I would respond to all the reviews. But I can do that next chapter. Deal?_


	23. Chapter Twenty Three

I don't own Inuyasha, you don't need me to tell ya that.

I do NOT have a beta, so there are probably errors galore.

* * *

**We Can't Be Friends**

_Chapter Twenty Three: Jolene_

* * *

_(A/N: I just love these things. Okies, anywayz, lets review last chapter. Sessie tasted Kikyo's wares. Kagome and Inuyasha did some tasting themselves. No lemon, cause I don't like lemons.....okay I do, but this is not the time for one. Maybe later....much later. I just might post it on Love & Hate: The Collection, actually that's a good idea. However, I won't do it if whoever it is out there keeps turning me in! I've gotten in trouble for Chapter 5 for When Daddy Returns and for one of the Collection one shots. You suck whoever you are....you just need to know that. To the story)_

There was a brief knock on Inuyasha door, followed by some loud cursing. The hunk of a thousand babes, in nothing but a towel wrapped around his hips, easily noted the slumping figure as none other than his moronic brother.

"Wada ya want Sesshoumaru?" he snapped through the door.

"We need to talk, whelp, bring yourself out," he commanded. Inuyasha, brow raised and hair still wet opened the door, suppressing a smile when one of the room service ladies dropped her tray.

"Yo?"

"If we're going to speak, let's do it civilly," his eyes wandered disgustingly down to the towel, "and dress yourself. Meet me at the dining room in five minutes." He didn't stop to see if his message was conveyed, but instead turned on heel and strolled down the hall.

Inuyasha silently counted the stares he got from both men and women. Feeling competitive, he walked out and whistled loudly, catching Sessie's attention.

"Give me 10."

And with a smirk of pride, seeing he outnumbered his elder brother in sex appeal, he stepped back inside his room and slammed the door.

* * *

**(Kagome's POV)**

I wasn't really worried about facing Sesshoumaru. Not with the 'Curious' perfume drenching him and that sick, guilty expression on his usually expressionless face.

But how could I blame him? Didn't I just go out and do the same thing? Well, actually no. I had more respect for myself than sleep with a total stranger. At least I knew Inuyasha.....I mean, who cares they're brothers?

But with the due date for my book drawing ever so closer, and my muse out humping my damned conscience, I was stuck in my room. I missed Pooky, whenever I was in a mess he would bail me out. There were times when I could just cuddle him in cry, and it seemed he was trying to console me with his mews.

"That's it!" I figured I might as well go see him. I mean, I wasn't exactly ready to face Inuyasha again, but Pooky was my cat. I could suck it up. Besides, I figured he was miserable without me anyways. The last time we'd been separated I was sitting in the hospital recovering from an injury....

That was a long time ago. And damnit, I want my cat!

**(Regular P.O.V)**

Stubborn and determined, Kagome made her way to Inuyasha room. She ignored the gawks, stares, and cat calls from the obviously drunk and horny teenagers, swishing her hips even the more to make sure they got a good look of what they couldn't have. The door to Inuyasha's room was slightly ajar. A bit alarmed, Kagome peeked through the crack, making sure it was safe to enter.

"Hello?" she let herself in. To her surprise, Pooky mewed to greet her, in someone else's lap. Sitting on one of the beds, face streaked with running mascara, sat her nemesis and arch enemy (dun dun dun dun!) Kikyo. Kagome immediately narrowed her eyes and crossed her arms, a smoldering glare focused on the crying girl. With a sniff, she looked up.

"Kagome right?" Her eyes narrowed a bit more.

"Yeah? What?" She inwardly smiled when the girl flinched at her tone.

"We need to talk-"

"About what, how you slept with my fiancé?" she snidely remarked. Kikyo bowed her head like a kicked puppy, her beautiful hair hiding her face.

"Yes, and I know you stayed with Inuyasha."

Silence filled the little room, tension evident between the two women

"I love Inuyasha, Kagome," she whispered. The younger girl was clearly taken aback by the confession.

_Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him just because you can_

Kikyo stopped a moment, listening to the song of the radio. She was familiar with it, based her life on it. But for once in her life, she found out that she couldn't always play the role of Jolene.

"I think this describes what I want to say perfectly," she whispered closing her eyes and letting the lyrics wash over her.

_He talks about you in his sleep  
And there's nothing I can do to keep  
From crying when he calls your name, Jolene  
But I can easily understand  
How you could easily take my man  
But you don't know what he means to me, Jolene_

Kagome was struck with the sincerity in the woman's eyes. She looked as if she'd lost her last penny. Pathetically un-pathetic. No longer did she feel like the victim.

_****Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
I'm begging of you, please don't take my man  
Jolene, Jolene, Jolene, Jolene  
Please don't take him even though you can_

As the song slowly ended, the two women turned to face each other. Kikyo's face was a bit more composed, though the tears hadn't stopped. Kagome looked sad, uncomfortable. No one understood the close bond between women, the one that allowed them to come to a conclusion without speaking. Although Kagome felt for Kikyo and was sympathetic to her problem, she wasn't about to give Inuyasha up. She'd worked too damn hard to get the collar back around his neck.

With a sigh, Kikyo rose from the bed, Pooky cradled in the crook of her arm. She gave the other woman a forced smile, carefully transferring the cat back to her owner. She went to the door, leaving Kagome behind to ponder exactly what went just happened. As she stepped from the room, eyes dry, she turned back to giver her nemesis the most important words in the entire song.

"I'm glad I had this talk with you, my happiness depends on you and whatever you decide to do."

* * *

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

The sleeping woman was jarred from her pleasant dreams, wondering faintly what in the world had woken her up.

**KNOCK KNOCK KNOCK**

There it was again. With a groan and a few cleverly connected curse words, Kagome roused from her bed.

With a primitive snarl she yanked open the door. Shock registered on her face.

"Mom!?"

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

Okay, technically I ended We Can't Be Friends last chapter, but then I was like, ugh, that's a sucky ending. So, three more chapters, and then I'm through. Throwing in the towel. Sorry, this isn't a very good chapter. I have like ten other stories I'm working on, and I want to post all of them. So I'll be finishing up this and When Daddy Returned before Thanksgiving.

300 reviews! Geez, this is really an honor. The highest I ever got, and I'm damned pleased! Thank you everyone for taking time to review my story. Questions? Comments? Things you would like to be said or entered? Suggest something and I'll try my hardest to enter it into my story, a token of appreciation.

* * *

**Red Skyies: **_people to yell at. Sounds too familiar. Jeez, I'm glad you liked the last chapter. I thought it was garbage._

**Renias: **_hold your horses' kiddo! I'm getting there! I'm depressed, disturbed, and I've gained 10 extra pounds. I'm a woman on the edge! On the brink of insanity!_

**reincarnated-kagome:**_ you love my story? Thank you so much! You and the others inflate my head so much that I don't care what people say about me in school. Bless ya child! Bless ya!_

**obsessivekawaiigurl:**_ you guys are so great? Ya know that? Thank ya so much for the review. Got a girl to blush, I swear!_

**redmoon: **_you don't know how much I wanna be. I love all my stories, treat 'em like my children, but I'm my toughest critic. So, it was meant to be, but I couldn't let the story end like that. It was tacky._

**Carly: **_I'm so sorry for the wait! I hope this makes up for it. I promise faster updates. _

**Nuria:**_ luv ur name. I don't know, I feel like a dork sometimes, b/c the only amine's I know about come on adult swim. And even then I focus on Inuyasha, Cowboy Bebop, and Wolf's Rain. So, tell me, did you come up with Nuria? I would love to use that as an OC name._

**Rina:**_ I have been wallowing in a pool of self-pity. Nah, I've been catching up on school work. I had to get my grades back up. I swear, an E can really kill ya. But thanks for the welcome. Feels great to be home._

**x-cleverclaws-x**_sorry for the long waits! I'm working on it, I swear!_

**Tink: **_hehehehe. And that's why I love cliffhangers. Make em wait! Make em wonder. :::evil laughter:::_

**Akura Girl**_yeah I know. All the questions floating about my fic. These are the final chapters though, everything is resolved. And believe you me when is say Inu/Kagz forever!_

**KHStennis01: **_Technically Kagome is unable. Wait until the next chapter. It'll answer your question._

**Missyeru**_tell me about it. For the record, I don't to Sess/Kik. That's disgusting. This is an exception. I like the idea of a bad Sessie. So, no more Kikyo with Sesshomaru. It is grossly wrong. Good luck with your computer. They can really be evil._

**Misery: **_i'm trying, but it's not working. I'll just stick to fanfiction for now. Maybe one day. Maybe one day....._

**Elfin Kagome**_hehehe. All the love and mush shall soon begin! Fanfic work bites. It I didn't love it, I would hate it._

**Keynoune**_it's the kid with the crazy horses. :::runs off screaming::: Just messin with ya! I bet after the next chapter you're gonna let those four legged wonders trample all over me. _

**rikunimelive: **_thank you very much._

**CanadianVamp**_I've suffered enough, thank you. But don't hurt Kikyo too much, save some for the rest of us! LIGHT THE PITCH FORKS! GET THE WOOD! BURN THE BITCH! Er, sorry, got too carried away there......_

**Anime Peep202**_memo to me.....use uber._

**Sintar**_someone that understands me. :::starts to sob::: thank you for the compliment. It made me all fuzzy inside, I swear. The job hunt consumes my life. And yet, I still don't have one. :::sigh:::_

**x Hybrid Angel x**_Icy Ash! Lemons are bad for you. _

**asdf: **_yes, Inu shall find out about the should've been born kid. Funky typing. Couldn't read a darn thing. That's okay though, it's just nice you reviewed. It's greatly appreciated._

**ChibiKenshin6490**_ The sad part wasn't intended. I just got all gloomy. _

**Alejandra: **_Thank ya! Keep reassuring me, I'll quit if ya don't!_

**DarkMoon1**_lol, thank ya so much!_

**inulova4lyfe**_Kagz left Inu because she was unable to have kids. I forgot which chapter I had the explained, but it's already been said. No worries, you get a lot more drama next chapter!_

**animemistress419**_updates are short and far in-between._

**Myriadragon**_I'm bad with updates, but im working on it. sry for the confusion, probably had something to do with all the flashbacks._

**TenkunoMeiou**_ It shall be explained in due time. Due time._

**Kagome: **_haha. I love to torture all of yall!_

**orange-InuYasha**_AHHH! I just love ya!_

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX**_thanks! _

* * *

KRISPY CREAME DOUGHNUTS FOR YOU ALL! I LOVE YA!


	24. Chapter Twenty Four

**

* * *

**

**We Can't Be Friends**

_Chapter Twenty-Four: Unknown Confessions_

* * *

_(A/N: Queue music. Okay, the theme song of this chapter is, of course, Usher's Confession Part I. I saw him on Oprea, checked him out, and he's pretty darn good. So, while reading, let that run through your mind. This should make all of you happy!)_

Kagome stared in shock at the women before her. Plump and tall in stature, there was no doubt to where Kagome got her looks from. Her dusty brown hair was pulled up in a messy bun, having grown out after years of being worn short. She had a youthful sparkle to her, probably due to the fact she had a new man in her life, one that Kagome had made a valiant effort to avoid.

Souta, had taken to him however. The boy thought it as nice to have a father again, took to the Ray fellow well. She had missed the runt, preferring he call her. They talked, but as a raging teenager, he usually wanted to 'borrow' her apartment for a party, or most recently, a few dollars for lunch money. _Lunch_, yeah right, Kagome had been a teenager once upon a time.

The difference between those years and the ones that followed, was the very woman before her. She changed after the incident, becoming insistent, manipulative to get a grain of information about her daughter's life. Kagome chose to think of her dead, damn hard when she popped up everywhere. And after more than two weeks on the cruise, she decided to show up now. NOW, when she didn't need her advice. Typical.

"What in the seven hells are you doing here!" she screeched blocking the doorway. Her mother wore a cute sky blue sundress that accentuated her flowing frame and graceful hips. A faint smile was stretched across her face and on her arm a large tote bag hung, seeming to weigh her down.

"I came to check up on you-"

"Why? What are you doing on this cruise?!" Kagome took one look at the curious onlookers and grabbed her mother, yanking her into the well lit room. She led her to a chair in the furthest corner, taking a seat on the edge of her and Sessie's bed. She started at the women with incredibility, mouth opening and closing but vacant of words. She had the strangest urge to hug her when she saw her out there, exclaim how much she'd missed her so.

But those words were inappropriate, considering it was the eve of the incident.

"Kagome, I believe we are overdue for a talk, a woman to woman conversation. I understand now, that as a mother to her daughter, I can never get through to you. But I want to try. I want you to try and see."

For once, she didn't feel like fighting. With a sigh, she stared giving her silent permission to begin, hoping to Kami that they didn't end up fighting and more hurtful words were slung around.

"I will never forget........

* * *

"Kagome has informed me she plans on moving into your room," Sesshomaru stated, sipping quietly at his coffee. Inuyasha slumped further into his chair, feeling suspiciously like he was on trial.

"Yeah, she left a note on my bed earlier. I don't see a problem with it, you can accommodate Kikyo can't ya?" he asked sarcastically. He paid his brother no mind when his twin violet eyes narrowed dangerously, signaling he was on skating on thin ice. With a snort, Inuyasha helped himself to an apple, biting into it heartily, slurping loudly and smacking his lips with over exaggerated, wet sounds.

As expected, Sesshomaru was past disgusted. His entire face showed his disdain, most importantly the clenched fist. Nothing like a good fight to settle the hurts.

"Look whelp, your relationship with Kagome is unacceptable," he snarled snatching the apple from his fingers and tossing it overboard. Inuyasha didn't miss a beat, grabbing another and continuing his ravenous onslaught.

"And I guess sleeping with Kikyo was perfectly fine, right?" his laugh was muffled behind the flying pieces of apple and spit. Sesshomaru closed his eyes, containing the desire to fling the disrespectful bastard over the edge along with the apple. There had to be some sea creature desperate enough to take a bite out of him.

"Kikyo was a mistake."

"Kagome wasn't."

They spent a moment in silence, glaring with all their hate and frustration. Sesshomaru took that opportunity to take a good look at his younger sibling. Out of the three Tashio's, Inuyasha was the worst in manners, management, decision making, and out and out living. He would squander all of his life savings in two hours, and more than likely on a wench that gave it up when told. Unfortunately, despite his obviously flaws, he had moments when he could be charming. Woman fell all over themselves when he passed. No shock, he was a product of their father's loins after all. That irresistible sex appeal came with the family name.

But there was something else there, something that thoroughly freaked out the usually stoic artisan. He had that uncanny way of being a damn magnet for unbidden feelings. Affectionate feelings. There was no doubt he irritated his elder brother. Pissed him off and disgraced the family name at least twice a day. But he....he....he _liked_ him. After all the years they spent bickering, fighting, and trying there damndest to kill the other, Sessie had gotten fed up. It became useless. Worthless. Even annoying.

Why it didn't bug him as much as it usually should, he really didn't know. But he didn't care about losing Kagome. She was a sweet child, beautiful and witty. But when he saw her with Inuyasha, it was like he knew._ They_ were meant to be, and he'd just been lucky. Their connection, luck or fate, was unknown. He didn't regret the times they'd spent together, and would remember it forever.

There was nothing left to fight about. He'd give Kagome over.

"I never thought I'd say these words, runt, but I understand," he rose to leave. He had spoken his peace, and would spend the remainder of the trip satisfying all his male needs, with any available woman he could find.

"Whoa! What're ya talking bout? That's it? No yellin? What the fucks wrong with you?" Inuyasha yelled. Some of the mommies and daddies gave him evil glances, covering their children's ears and turning them from the rude man.

"There's nothing that needs to be argued over, dearest brother," with a decisive, cute little snort, Sesshomaru turned away, his long flowing hair trailing behind him. Inuyasha was incredulous. There had been no traded blows. No angry words that they would regret later on. It had been a disturbingly peaceful little breakfast. _Peaceful_ being the word that was most foreign when associated with the two.

* * *

Kagome hated the words that words pouring into her ears. They made too much damn sense now that she really stopped to listen. Her mother had been right, it was different woman to woman. From the outside looking in, a mother had been desperate. She'd done what she was able, and at the time, what she'd done had been logical.

"Kagome, I love you dearly, I do. I hope you can forgive me-"

"I forgave you long ago mom. It's the forgetting part that I have to work on," she sighed good naturedly, happy that some of the past had been buried.

"So how is he?" Ms. Higurashi whispered. Kagome's head snapped up, eyes narrowing defensively.

"Who are you talking about?" she questioned on edge.

"Inuyasha, of course," her mother responded, a little shocked at her turn in behavior.

"How did you find out about him?"

"I haven't been in my room the entire time, you know. When I found out you were here too, I decided to visit"

"You didn't answer me, how do you know about Inuyasha?"

"Did you expect me to not figure it out?" her face was reddening in barely constrained rage.

"No! You weren't supposed to."

* * *

Inuyasha stopped in front of the door, a bouquet of yellow roses in hand. He had gone through a lot of trouble fighting with the cruises' hostess, Penelope Weston, to part with one of her collected rings for a generous sum. The 4.5 caret, platinum emerald engagement ring fit Kagome's personality and flare perfectly. Nicknamed the Dragon, if tilted in the right light, it seemed a dragon's head blew flames into the sky. It would've been priceless if he hadn't been informed of the 2.4 million law suit against Penelope.

Now, as he stood before his best friend and lover's door, excitement flooded his being. He remembered the first time he'd proposed she'd started sobbing. She tried speaking through her tears, but the only thing he managed to make out was, "Did you have to ask?"

Now he anticipated a greater reaction, and more tears. He didn't take any pleasure in the usual waterworks, but if out of joy, he made an exception.

He reached to knock when loud arguing reached his ears. Someone was not happy.

* * *

"Please, don't bring that up-"

"No, my baby is dead, our baby is dead mother! Can you even dream up the life I could've had, had you not interfered?"

"What are you talking about? Back then he was a regular hooligan, did you honestly think he'd take care of the baby?"

"Yes I did! Call it love!"

"Love? You would've been a child raising a child! I didn't want to see you on the same path I traveled!"

"That's my decision, one that is gone now! I tried, I honestly tried, for once in all my years I knew everything was all right!"

"Kagome, I gave you nothing if not a stable environment-"

"But you refused me a father! I read the letters, mom, I know he wanted to come back into our lives but you wouldn't let him. You were so caught up in your own tragedy, that you failed to realize the impact it might've had on me and Souta. Is that what you saw? Did you see that I was happy and got jealous? Was that it?"

"Jealous of a stupid mistake? Of a kid you couldn't take care of?"

"I could've. Inuyasha was too happy when asked."

"Asked what, how he would've dealt with a child?"

"No, when I asked him to love me regardless of my faults!"

A moment of silence.

**_The roses had fallen from the young man's hand. The engagement ring felt ridiculously heavy in his pocket._**

_**Kagome had been pregnant?**_

_**With his child none the less?**_

"I know that, I know I can't get my baby back. It was a dumb decision, I understand that. Don't spend my entire adult life pointing that out to me!"

"You had a choice and you chose wrong!"

"Look who's talking!"

_**What had happened to his child? Did she get an abortion? Did she give it up for adoption? No, that was impossible. He would've seen her stomach grow round. **_

_**The only other choice was abortion. The legalized murder of thousands of helpless babies. He hated abortion. He hated abortors.**_

"I don't want to finish this conversation! Like you said, what's done is done. But I have Inuyasha back. I can start over, my past erased. Leave me alone, mother. I'll deal with my demons alone."

Muffled comments, more angry words passed. But Inuyasha had heard enough. Apparently, the girl he loved so much wasn't exactly all he thought her to be.

He threw down the roses, disgusted, he walked away. Delilyah turned the corner, her latest catch slobbering all over her. He made no friendly gestures, no sign of recognition. How could you with his heart breaking all over again.

Pain, more endless pain.

"Inuyasha!" his sister called to him. He didn't stop, ramming people out of his way, running over those that didn't move far or faster enough. She caught up, struggling to match his long strides.

"What's wrong?" her eyes sparkled with her worry.

"Kagome" his voice was raspy; low "She killed our child!" he broke off at a jog, eyes tearing. He hated to cry, he hated it.

"Inuyasha!" she stopped as he barreled down the walkway, leaving the faint scent of salt tears. Anger welled up in her belly. She'd warned the girl to stay away! She'd told her! Again, he was hurt. That strange, empty look echoing in his usually expressful eyes. She hadn't seen it in years, and now it was back, a returning tourist.

She wanted to cry with him, wanted to hold him as he fought against her chest. She wanted to kiss away his pain, like only a sister can do. She wanted to be there in his time of need. But like before, only one could fill that void, and she was the very thing that caused it.

* * *

When Kagome finally chased her mother from her room, she was appalled to find the roses, crushed, by her door. She knew Inuyasha had been there, she just knew it in her heart. Like a soul mate calling to the other, she felt his pain, knew he'd heard something. He was livid. He was wounded.

She dashed back into her room, pulling the rollers from her hair and pulling on the first thing that reached her greedy fingers. Depending on what Inuyasha overheard, he would feel anger or shock. She hoped to Kami it was shock. Anger, she couldn't deal with. He said some pretty cruel things during those moments of intense loathing. Very cruel things. And her damaged soul couldn't take much more abuse.

She didn't want those words turned on her. She didn't want his hatred neither. Only his love. All she ever wanted was his love, and to be able to give him his heart's desire. He wanted children, she wanted to explain. She planned to do it that very day. She laid on her bed contemplating the pros and cons of doing so, until sleep had claimed her restless mind.

Quickly grabbing her jacket, she raced into the crowds of red faced couples and nappy headed kids. She looked disheveled, and underdressed in the skimpy nightgown, the ruby slippers adorning each foot. But today wasn't a fashion show, it was all about retrieving something that could be lost forever.

"Not again...no...not again" she whispered.

**(Flashback)**

_The sky would've been envious of the tears she cried. Today should've been the happiest day of her life. She was supposed to walk down the aisle and formally declare her love and life to one man until death. You wouldn't have known, not with the moving men swiftly boxing up her belongings and carrying them into a large, red truck. _

_She left behind everything Inuyasha had ever given her. She left behind anything that would remind her of him._

_That meant the teddy bears and the collection of classic love stories. It meant all of the perfume in the bathroom, and the evening dresses hanging in their closet._

_Everything was to be deserted. A new life, a new beginning._

_But the walls and walls of pictures weren't helping. Their first date, caught on camera by Sango herself. Then you had a picture for ever monthly anniversary. There were countless, including the one on the very end. The day he proposed, down on one knee before her entire high school. _

_Such fond memories soon to be overlooked._

_She wished, she hoped, but secretly she knew there was no forgetting. Inuyasha had left foot prints on her heart. A song in her step. A fire in her eyes._

_Something like that refused to be discarded. And somehow, she agreed._

**(End Flashback)**

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

_It's a bit longer thank goodness! See, I tried!_

_I know that's not how you guys wanted him to find out, but all ends well. Two more chapters. Counting down. Down......down......down......down......down._

_I sure am gonna miss yall, unless you'll accompany me on a trip into another humor story, Stupid Cupid. Yes, you heard me right. Let's mix a bit of Greek Mythology into this mix._

_It's the first of the ten. _

_Anybody looking for Dog Days, I'll re-post it as the 3/10 story. I got a bit more inspiration, but I can't promise it'll stay......:::sigh:::_

_So that's my agenda. _

_Thank you guys! You're soooo wonderful and I appreciate all the support I've been given!_

_More Krispy Creame!_

* * *


	25. Chapter Twenty Five

**We Can't Be Friends**

_Chapter Twenty Five: Explanation_

* * *

(A/N: For the answer to all FAQ's, read below) 

It was hard, trying to convince himself to hate something he loved so dearly. Yet, it came almost easily as a sea of calm washed over his entire body. The cruise was ending, in another day he'd be in the lush Bahamas, tasting the wares of the local women. Yes, that's what he'd do to get over his loss.

Crying was always hard to do. A man is taught at an early age, women do the waterworks, not men. But men are strong. Masculine. Anything less than that seemed to be grounds for fagotism. It was just so relieving at times, so incredible in its ability to cure every heartache, pain, and ache.

He'd been hurt. There was no doubt that what he overheard had been deeply upsetting. He had gone and fallen in love with her all over again. Doubts began to surface, if that was his biggest mistake. If SHE was his biggest mistake.

When the ship docked, and everybody was ushered off by the cheerful, smiling cruise staff, he made sure he didn't run into her. When he checked into the Westgate Resort, he made sure his room was changed to be on a completely different building. She had done if over five years ago, and he sure as hell could do it for the remaining time of his vacation.

"Inuyasha, you're being a complete idiot," his brother stated into the small cell phone. He had to suppress an eye roll. His brother could be such a pain at times.

"Sess, stay out of this. You don't know what's going on-"

"But I do know that Kagome is beside herself with worry. I give her up and than you throw her away? What sick game are you playing?"

"There's no game, big brother," he couldn't cover the sarcasm laced thickly in his voice, "Kagz isn't what I thought she would be. So I'm done."

"And you disappear instead of saying good-bye? Where _are_ you? You're not in the room I reserved." Inuyasha smirked while sipping as his drink. He took a second to check out a blond clad in a skimpy red bikini.

"Look, I have some business to take care of." Before he could be pelted with Sesshomaru's brotherly love, he flipped the phone shut before getting up to peruse his next victim. The upside to bachelorhood was the choice. Pick up a menu and eat to your hearts content.

* * *

For the fiftieth time since his mysterious leave, he didn't pick up his phone. Kagome had done everything, even camped outside his cabin door. The only time she stopped her frantic search was when Sesshomaru 'casually' dumped her suitcase on the deck and some of the younger girls started to run off with her outfits.

Since then, she hadn't heard or seen neither hide nor hair of her beloved. She talked to her mom, enlisted her help as a sign of forgiveness. She came up just as empty. It was tough, and she almost gave up hope. She had something special with Inuyasha; no doubt it ran thickly through both their veins. But his stubborn pride, that damn ego of his could make him forget that. Instead of fighting to stay together, he had picked up and left in betrayal. At first she thought it a sign from the Divine One, telling her that they weren't as devoted to each other as they believed.

Kagome was startled from her depressing thoughts as her cell rang. With a little shriek, she fumbled with it until it popped open.

"Hello?" she snapped.

"I've found him, Kagome. I'm moving in," her mother said. Further startled by his discovery, the girl almost fainted from shock.

"Where?"

"Don't worry I'm taking care of it."

"Mom, no-" a dial tone echoed in her ear. With a frustrated snort she tried recalling the crazy woman to only receive her voice mail. "DAMNIT!"

* * *

As the door opened in her face, she found herself completely taken aback from seeing her daughter's love so close. He was handsome, almost painfully, and a look of intelligence sparkled in his pretty eyes. She knew that Kagome had chosen well, for he was engulfed in an aura so powerful it demanded every shred of your respect. As he stood in the simple robe, she felt her girl radar go to smush. After a moment of rude staring, she forced a friendly smile on her face. 

"You must be Inuyasha!" She extended her hand. He gave her a surprised smile and leaned casually against the door frame.

"And you are, lady?" His voice was tight, restraining when he took her hand and shook it gently.

"I'm Kagome's mom," he dropped her hand like she was a rearing snake. She forced herself to be cheerful, but it got harder as his eyes narrowed in hate.

"And you're here because?"

"Because I know what you heard, and I think you don't understand."

"I understand completely! Your damned daughter went out and killed my child!" he snapped moving to slam the door in her face. She quickly pushed pass him, and into the dark room. It was the fantasy of a slob. Clothes and food littered the ground, and apparently he'd gone off on a tantrum, the couches and even television were overturned.

"What're you doing!" he yelled. She moved towards the bean bag in the furthermost corner. After settling herself in amid his angry glances, she pulled a packet of pictures out of her large tote bag.

"You didn't understand, so you must've heard the end of the conversation…" she turned to him, offering the photos. After staring into her face for a moment, he moved forward, snatching the package from her finger.

As he started to go through them, his face softened and his eyes got misty. Ms. Higurashi had gone through major pains to secure the pictures he held so tightly. When Kagome ran away from home she left all her belongings, which included an entire bag full of photo albums of collected memories since the fifth grade. And many of those pictures featured a boy with enchanting violet eyes, rebelliously short hair and the cutest, sexist grin. It took five minutes to watch ten years worth of growth and maturity through Kagome's cherished memories. The childlike innocence left those gorgeous orbs, and close to the end of the albums, were soon filled with a humbling wisdom.

That child stood before her now a grown man. The same guy whom her daughter had fallen so head-over-heels in love with. Now that she had a chance to fix what shouldn't have been broken, a bit of fleeting hope flew through the aging woman's heart.

"I've always been very protective of my daughter; after all, she was all I had left of my beloved husband. She's the mirror image of him, right down to that slow smile of hers. I'd read the billions of parenting books, taken notes on ways to communicate with her when she hit those crucial teen years…..but it started way before that, before I was prepared.

I was only fifteen when I became pregnant with Kagome, a mistake really. We were just children, and as children we didn't think out the consequences to taking a relationship further than what it should've gone. Things were different for me though, I came from a well-to-do family and Kagome's father truly loved me. For my eighteenth birthday he proposed, and I abandoned my futile dreams of college to move with him here, to America. It was supposed to be grand, opportunities were supposed to be here. Kagome was two then, already bubbling and sweet. My husband and I dreamt up a perfect life for us, for her, but in reality we had nothing. We were dirt poor. I worked as a maid and all he could find was a bit of construction work….."

Inuyasha listened patiently to Ms. Higurashi story, watching curiously as her brown eyes turned misty during her confessions.

"….I was waiting for him to come home one evening, excited about the news of my second pregnancy, when I got the call. He died, falling from a ten story iron beam down to the ground below. Instead of crying for him, I cried for my children. We were all alone in a world I knew nothing about. Everyday the phone rang, bill collectors, credit calls, solicitors and lawyers….Kagome was just four years old, and wouldn't stop growing. Expenses rose and rose, and I got desperate. But that's not what I would like to tell you about."

She blew her nose in the little handkerchief she pulled out. He felt a pang of guilt over being so rude to her before.

"Well, I made it. Kagome and Souta never had to want for anything living with Nana and my father. It was the sixth grade, Kagome was frightened because all her intermediate school friends had gone to other schools and she was virtually on her own. And then she met this guy, a guy she called Dog Boy." He smiled, that he remembered.

"All through middle school she spoke of no one else except for a few girls here and there, and I never got to meet him. While her best friend, Sango, spent hours chatting about boys and boyfriends, I had never, once, heard Kagome talk about one herself. It was her freshman year, and with her naturally beautiful face and style I thought she'd be pick of the litter….." A bigger grin lit up his face, he remembered that too. He'd gone though hell fighting off all those kids trying to take her to homecoming.

"…..I asked and she admitted that she'd been with the same guy since sixth grade. I'd never known a crush to last that long, but I dropped the subject. But she remained silent during her sophomore, junior and finally, senior year. I figured she wasn't up to going to her ring dance, and I didn't see who she went to prom with. She made an issue of keeping this dream guy a secret…but I guess you know that don't you….dog boy," her eyes twinkled. He gave her a sheepish smile, running his long fingers through the thick mass of choppy black hair.

"All I know is that I found a pregnancy test in her waste basket. Tested positive. Kagome was just seventeen at the time, still so new to the heartaches of the world. I had thought she wouldn't follow in my footsteps, for though she was older she had dreams. She wanted to write, she wanted to travel around the world….you couldn't do that with a baby. I was thirty-two and had never known the world, I was confused and scared speaking so little English, I had no where to turn without confessing my shame. The clinics charged more than I'd ever had in my hand, and I had bills to pay less we end up on the streets.

But I was told that someone was helping for practically free, twenty dollars and you could be baby free. With a little help from my co-worker, I got Kagome from school and took her to this place-" her eyes flooded with unshed tears as she avoided Inuyasha's incredulous eyes.

Pregnant? Seventeen? Cheap abortions? Kagome's mom? He started to speak, to voice his concerns when she held up a silencing finger. With another wretched sob she composed herself enough to plow on.

"The place was so unbelievably dirty. Drugs were being dealt on the streets and pale hookers hopped in mini-vans. With Kagome held securely in my arms, and with my friend's help, we got her to the room, paid the twenty dollars and laid her on a table. Oh, it was filthy! I should've taken her back. Dried blood lay caked upon the wooden floors and the 'tools' he held looked no different than a screwdriver and an ice pick! Kagome begged me to take her away, she had a bad feeling about the entire thing. I put a drugged rag to her mouth……knocked her out completely-" The tears were flowing again and the pitch of her voice was screeching, almost unbearable. Inuyasha stumbled to one of the chairs, sitting on the overturned edge.

"Ms. Higurashi you don't have to-" he tried to console her.

"Shut-up! If I don't say it now I won't ever be able to!" She attempted to dry her eyes a second time. "He made me leave, made me wait outside the door, locking it securely behind us. We waited for about half an hour, I didn't mind the wait until I heard her screams. I pounded on the door, I called for him to stop, screamed for him to let me in. He didn't. All I knew was that my daughter was calling for me, whimpering in pain. When the locks clicked open she was shoved back out, bleeding heavily between her thighs and sobbing her heart out. She said she hurt, she hurt badly and I rushed her to the hospital.

I was told that whatever had had used had been un-sterile, that the blood of other victims had been upon the instruments he tore into my baby's body with. It had done the damage, he had poked countless holes in her reproductive organs, and she was unable to have children. The risk of infection had been too great, and though once sewed up she should've healed, infection could lead to blood clots and those to tumors. I had them shut her entire reproductive system down, for her own safety. She never forgave me for doing it, for taking away her means of making you happy."

A shocked, disgusted silence filled up the room along with Ms. Higurashi's convulsing cries. Inuyasha's throat was completely dry with the entire thing. His head spun and his heart was laden with grief for his lover. She'd gone through so much pain and suffering, yet she never told him. She'd trooped on alone, she suffered by herself.

He swallowed hard, pushing himself up on shaky legs and moving towards the door. The room was stuffy. His heart was breaking……how in the world had he thought the worst of her? His Kagome was incapable of doing wrong.

"Wait, Inuyasha please!" the woman called to his back. Anger filled his guilty frame as in a whirlwind of hurt, he spun on her.

"How could you live with yourself after doing such a thing? You jeopardized your daughter's future for your own! All she wanted was to make me happy, and I led her to believe that she could only do so by baring me children. You took our dream away! I'll love her to the day I die, but she will forever have to live with the fact that her mother, the woman that she' supposed to trust, stole away something you had no means of repaying!" He moved closer, maliciousness in his eyes, "I'd strike you if you were a man, hell, I'd kill you for what you've inflicted on us both. Lucky for you, I'm a damned decent person, and I won't do neither!" He strode, with head held high, towards the door again, the veins in his neck straining and his knuckles cracking.

"No wonder she chose you," she whispered eyes glued to his back. He stopped for a moment, allowing her time to get a few last words in. "You're a good man Inuyasha, and I know you'll take good care of my girl. But please, tell her what I couldn't, the mistake I made can be fixed."

He turned around, eyeing her with a challenge to produce any amount of money to replace five years of lost happiness and pain.

"Oh? And what would that be?" he sneered, shoulders thrown back in his conviction.

"The stitches for the wounds used for Kagome would safely dissolve when the risk had passed and she was completely healed," Ms. Higurashi rose from her chair and walked slowly up to Inuyasha, eyes moist and shining. "I got a call last month from the doctor's office……the stitches had disappeared at the time of her last check-up."

"So what? Does that mean she can have sex or something?" he sneered hoping to offend her. She smiled faintly at him, squeezing his arm reassuringly before continuing her way to the door.

"For the last two months Kagome's reproduction cycle has functioned properly-"

"What!" Inuyasha grabbed her from the exit and hauled her towards the kitchen. His deep violet orbs wide in amazement and fear. "What does that mean?"

She easily slapped away his slightly rough fingers, frowning at his expression. "You're a slow one aren't you," she whispered to herself. With a chuckle she placed her hand to his cheek, affectionately caressing him until he drew back in confusion. With a sigh she put on another cheerful smile. "It means, dear boy, that Kagome can get pregnant any time she wants." She opened the door and with a wink, tossed him their room key. "Hurry things up, I would like to be a grandmother soon."

**(End Chapter)**

* * *

**BGLI**

Wooooo Hoooo! There you go folks! I know you've wanted that for so long and there it goes. KAGOME CAN HAVE KIDS! Now, I know that I've probably screwed up somewhere, and now have to go change everything in the first few chapters, but who cares? I have satisfied my readers (hopefully) and the last chapter is soon to come! Yay people! Yay!

I could not finish before Thanksgiving due to the problems with 's little glitch thingy. However, now I have updates! I haven't started on the final chapter yet, but I promise it holds serious surprises. Now, be good and watch out for my next story. It would be appreciated.

I'm proud to announce a new great writer, Chinmoku no Senshi. I know her, I love and hate her, and am going to play beta for her stories. Great gal she is. She's having a rough start, so, please check out her stories. We share a creative writing class in school, and I know first hand she can come up with some AWESOME stuff. So, there's my promo. Look into it chaps!

Okay, back to my own story. REVIEWS!

* * *

**Kogas-angel: **_yea I know she is. But look, she's a mom. Mom's are known for being queen byotches at times. She's looking out for her daughter, but maybe I explained that better in this chapter._

**Lance Yoshi: **_I do complete my stories. _

**SakuraSpring: **_hahahaha. Here is your chapter._

**Renias: **_Your wish is my command, an update for you!_

**Jackonbacon: **_you printed it out???? _

**Phoebi: **_heart attacks make you appreciate life. Sudden stops make you appreciate updates._

**TenkunoMeiou**_enthusiastic reviewer……very nice._

**stranded-desert** _it would've been poster sooner if I had access to the document manager and other thingys, but as you know, had a bug in the system. Poor people work so hard for us……thanks for your compliment. My head grows bigger. _

**Kagome818: **_of course they'll get together, I love these two!_

**orange-Inuyasha: **_heheheehe. Can always look to u for laughs. Glad u're liking things and they're staying interesting. Ya know what, to make up for all their pain, I'm thinking of doing a sequel….full of surprising secrets and mother/daughter bonding. That last note was a hint. A BIG hint._

**Akura Girl** _Kagome's mom did a very bad thing, that I'll admit. _

**Ioke:** _I'm glad you liked the last chapter, it was hard to write……I didn't particularly like it but oh well. Hope this one improves on things._

**Missyeru** _I agree, there's nothing worse than a good story with an awful ending. I have it all planned out, and if I can help it, it's going to be short and sweet. The end of this chapter should hint at the contents of the next one. After dragging them through heartache and anger, it's time to let them love! WOOOOO!_

**SyaoranzCherryBlossom** _There will be no Kagome hating on my watch. No worries, love always prevails._

**Keynoune: **_tries to peel herself from the ground. _

**KrystalJade: **_did you ever think I wasn't?_

**Koori: **_yeesh, if you check for updates every day you'll get pissed off at people. It takes me a week at least to scrape together the time to plan out a chapter. However, expect 26 by the end of this month._

**HazelEyes56: **_nah, no fighting. The NEXT chapter begins with actual hitting! YAY!_

**Youkai Koinu: **_thank you for such the review. I'm glad you enjoyed my story!_

**Myriadragon: **_heartbreak can outrun the fastest people._

**Alejandra: **_she made her! She made her! She's such a bad mommy!_

**reincarnated-kagome: **_wouldn't call me a genius with all my failing grades. I'm a shumuck._

**Sesshomaru-fan-4-life** _I thought your bring in Rin idea was good, but the thing is, I hate Rin/Sessie couples. I don't know why. I just can't picture her grown up with Sessie. He's like her father. HE SAIVED HER LIFE. It's just wrong. But no worries, he won't be lonely, and he won't be with the clay pot._

**Fefe: **_let me get this straight. Fluff is good but Inuyasha doubting Kagome's character is not. Okay, got it. no more mistakes, promise._

**DarkMoon1: **_I have a sick love affair with cliff hangers. I'm so sorry for all the stress, worry and pain you'll run into reading BGLI stories._

**Duzzie: **_wait until the next chapter. If you really want surprises._

**x-cleverclaws-x**_happy endings are wonderful aren't they. But you might not get one, I might be in a bad mood and kill off the cat._

**x Hybrid Angel x**_it was quite easy, simple manipulation and too much apple juice leads to some awesomely bad scenes._

**Red Skyies: **_it feels so good to receive good reviews. Flames hurt my feelings………:::sigh:::_

**Inulova4lyfe: **_yea, Kag's mom did force her to get the abortion. Hey, you know that already don't you. Okies, this answered your question._

**Elfin Kagome: **_Inuyasha's stupidity is what makes the entire series hilarious. What an immature jerk!_

**animemistress419**_updates are few and far between, however, I don't discourage you from reading fan fiction._

**inuzgirl**_hehhehe. I bet you think I'm cruel. _

**oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX**_crazy for my hanyou is right. Love your s/n. _

**KHStennis01**_mucho explaining. Yuppers. _

**ChibiKenshin6490**_I think I'll send them to couple's counseling._

**Lala: **_u guess make me so happy!_

Well there is everything. It took a while, it took a lot of sweat and blood and three pieces of extra greasy pizza, but it's done. I'm glad. I'm happy. And those who're reading this have to be leaping up and done for joy.

**Forever Yours,**

**BGLI and the Krispy Crème Doughnuts**


	26. Chapter Twenty Six

**We Can't Be Friends  
**_Chapter 26: How it All Ends_

* * *

If fish could fly, pigs can sing and fairytales were real, than everybody would be happy to know that all ended well, when in reality, it didn't. It was a sad, sad day in Kagome's world. When Sesshomaru and her split, he withdrew all his funds from her room, cruise trip and plane ticket. In fact, he was generous enough to give her a one way ticket back home with the promise she'd pay him back. Funds were a bit tight. It was the beginning of August, and her restaurant was getting ready for the busiest time of the year. There were new dishes, silverware, uniforms and decorations to buy, not to mention goods to stock up on for the next three months. 

She'd gotten the call from her financial advisor that things were spiraling fast, and she'd better bring herself home. For an hour she waited for her mother's call, but none came, she searched for the woman, but found nothing…..not hair nor hide.

The rain poured heavily against her window, the clouds a spectacular gray. Her mood was anything but uplifting. In fact, sighs frequently escaped her lips to pierce the chill inside the small plane. The guy besides her hadn't woken in the last three hours, and the kid on her left had wiped his nose on her sweater…..again.

If feet could fly and pigs could sing, if fairytales were real, than a smile would instantly plaster itself on her face and Kagome would sing the chorus of the national anthem. But, alas, feet walk, pigs squeal and fairytales are found in books. Kagome's smiles were quite worn, a little frown turned down the edges of her mouth.

Floating in her head were some depressing thoughts. To her, being on the flight back home was the ultimate sign of giving up on her relationship with Inuyasha. After all, she loved him dearly and wished things would work. Fate and its cruel hand had stopped that for a second time.

First, it was the call from her financial advisor, making sure she knew that her bank account was empty and she couldn't afford to stay in _anybody's_ hotel, motel, or resort. In fact, she had barely enough money for the plan ticket he managed to secure her on a return trip home.

She had no choice but to leave, especially after she got a call from the restaurant. Things were not going so smoothly with the manager running things. The popularity of her place had gone down and they were in debt. And then her book was severely overdue, leaving her publishers close to pulling her contract.

Inuyasha was the cherry on top of the cake. Lost love didn't help any situation. Sitting in first class with the glass of wine held tightly in her fingers, she sighed deeply at her plight. The tears would've come, if there were more of them to shed. She'd cried herself out, she'd sighed herself out. Now, all she could do was sulk and wish for better luck next time.

"Please return to your seats at this time, we'll be taking off shortly," the cherry flight attendant called above the classical music. Kagome took enough time off from her thoughts to buckle her seat belt and make room for the elderly man that sat next to her.

"How do ya do miss?" the man asked. Kagome turned and gave him a half smile, trying to ignore the hideous mole on his forehead.

"I'm good sir, you?" she answered politely. The man cackled mischievously as he admired her figure appreciatively.

"Just as fine as you are!" he finished. Kagome's mouth fell open.

"You senile pervert!" she hissed scooting over as far as she could. The man humphed and stared out the window.

"I'm far from senile. I can look at anything I want." The little pout on his face made the mole even bigger as his entire forehead wrinkled around it.

"Well my boyfriend wouldn't like the fact that you're hitting on me!" he shot back. He turned and gave her another wide smile.

"What boyfriend? You're on this flight alone, with the most pitiful smile on your face. Tell me, what's to frown about?" his voice was a bit softer, and the perverted edge was lost.

"I'm frowning because men are scum," she muttered. The old man cackled again.

"Is that so?"

"Yes," she turned to the window, staring woefully out at the clouds.

"Why do say are all men scum? I think we're nice."

"That's because you're one of the enemy. You're all blind and stupid," she stuck her thumb in her mouth, "and immature and unforgiving," she finished off. The old man sat all the way back in his seat, closing his eyes in thought.

"I believe you. Some of us are blind and stupid. But can you say that women aren't?"

"Yes-"

"What makes women any different?" he shot before she could finish. She turned her head, studying his serene face. The hentai in him seemed to have drained out. She wondered if he was going to take over the job of a counselor. Her eye brow raised in distrust.

"Are you a psychiatrist or something?" He turned and gave her a confused look before settling a grin on his face.

"You could say something like that. I just like to help out the youngins."

"Why?" she whispered.

"Because everyone needs a guardian angel." He wiggled his bushy white eyebrows suggestively. She groaned and leaned her chair back, earning a curse from the woman sitting behind her.

"Yea, a guardian angel comes in a wrinkled body with henati tendencies," she sarcastically replied. He shrugged his broad shoulders.

"Sometimes." She snorted, closing her eyes as the plane started to ascend.

"Well, guardian angel, help me with my problem."

"That's what I'm here for." Kagome paused long enough to glare at him for interrupting.

"My…er…..boyfriend believes that I committed some heinous act and keeps disappearing. I can't seem to find him to tell him the truth."

"Call him," he replied simply, his bushy white eyebrows rising. She blushed bright red; he was trying to make her out to be a simpleton.

"I did, he isn't picking up his phone," she grumbled. He crossed his arms over his chest before smiling.

"Did you ever stop to think of the male pride, dear? I bet you hurt him very much."

Kagome bowed her head and shut her eyes, "I shouldn't have kept something like that from him. He is the one that I love, and yet when I needed him, I didn't even think to consult him on the event."

"And what event was this?" Kagome looked up into the piercing eyes of the old man. They weren't old at all, surprisingly youthful with a beautiful twinkle in the right one. She titled her head to the side, studying him. She was no fool, this guy was no old man, but she'd play his game.

"I killed his baby," she said flatly. The old man reared back as if she'd bite him. She glared furiously at him. "Who are you?"

"I am a healer ma'am. I am here to heal your wounds," he stated with a shocking amount of pride.

"I don't need healing," he put his fingers at her lips and stared deeply into those gorgeous eyes of his.

"Everyone needs healing. Ya know….you are an amazing creature. Would you do me a favor?" he asked. Kagome let a frown cover her face; she did not like the grin he was currently sporting.

"It depends…." She started.

"Will you bare my children?" he blurted out grabbing her hands. She squealed and snatched them back, rubbing them on her pants furiously.

"You sick old perve!" she screamed. She scrabbled out of her seatbelt, bawling for one of the air ladies to come to her rescue.

"Is there a problem?" a flight attendant asked running over. Kagome leaned against her, pointing her perfectly manicured claw at the old geezer.

"Him, that…that old….THING! I want him moved! Move him! Move him or move me!" she roared causing a scene. By now, people were murmuring and whispering excitedly.

"I don't think-" the lady stared. Kagome grabbed at her name tag, reading it quickly before jumping up and practically hugging the lady's knees.

"Please Ms. Sango, he's been bugging me since we took off. He's just…disgusting. Just look at him!" she cried. The woman named Sango looked up at him. Currently, an innocent smile was plastered on his face. He was quite handsome, with the prettiest eyes she'd seen in a long time. When he raised one of his brows in hurt, she looked at the begging woman sternly.

"Oh come on, this guy is practically harmless," she turned around towards to the closest passengers, "Did any of you see or hear this man do anything wrong?" she asked. A few started to answer when she felt a firm hand clamp itself on her bottom. With a scream she turned and slapped the old man, joining Kagome in her searing glares.

Simultaneously they started uproar, yelling and threatening the man for being so disrespectful. The guy did look ashamed for what he'd done when a blur flew past them and lunged at the old geezer.

For a second, Kagome didn't recognize the man that was throwing his fists into the stomach of the old guy. But then her conscience woke up and she pulled the guy away.

"Inuyasha! What the hell are you doing here?!" she shrieked. Then she looked down at the bruising face of the lech. "And why the hell are you beating up old guys?"

"He aint no old guy. That's Miroku!" he whipped around to add another blow to the Miroku character. Kagome's hands went straight to her hips.

"Sit!" she demanded of him. Inuyasha obediently lowered himself in her seat, still looking angrily upon the guy.

"What is this all about?" the flight attendant asked.

"That's what I'd like to know," Kagome growled. "Explain!"

"Calm down, Kagome. I only asked Miroku to come talk to you before I did!" he kicked Miroku one more time before stumbling inside his pocket and pulling out a silver chain with the wedding ring he bought for her dangling from the end. "Damnit Kagome, when I was at your door I could've sworn that you'd betrayed me, and I just wanted to be alone. But your mother kindly informed me that it was indeed, her fault and you weren't to blame at all!" He slid a nervous hand through his messy hair, eyes darting towards their audience.

"Inuyasha, I-"

"Hold on Kagome, you got to let me finish," she nodded at him, "I thought about things while driving to the airport and it was just too painful letting you go again on such terms. I was an ass. I should've talked to you, I should've returned your calls. I was wrong, and for that I'm sorry. I can't have you disappearing and I won't let you either," he fell to his knees in front of her as the entire cabin took in a collective, gasping breath.

"Kagome, I refuse to live another day without you. I can't stand being away from your smile or your laugh. We lost one child and it can't be replaced but we can make more-"

"But you know I'm-"

"That's not the point Kagome. I love you," he whispered softly. Tears latched onto the eyes of every person present, including the rest of the flight attendants crowding into the doorways.

Inuyasha removed the ring from the chain while Kagome cried silently before him. He held up the beautiful jewel for every eye to see.

"May I?" he asked. Kagome nodded her head while a burst of applause filled the cabin. Inuyasha slid the ring slowly onto her finger, delighting on its look.

Kagome fell to his kneeling figure, embracing him furiously and crying with the happiness of one that had everything they needed in life. Out the corner of her eye she caught the wink of the perverted angel, Miroku, and smiled brightly. She started to laugh uncontrollably before Inuyasha kissed her with a gentleness only he could offer.

As they drew apart, Kagome glanced down at the ring on her finger, the declaration to all that she was taken, and the ultimate show of love. To her joy, the ring hadn't tarnished a bit, just like their love.

**(End Story)**

* * *

_It's over! My first story is complete! It feels so weird for it to be done, it hurts me! Ahhhhhhh!_

_::sniffles::_

_Well you've all been so great to me! Absolutely great! I apologize for taking SO long to update, but the words just wouldn't come at first. But my must has returned and it's all said and done. I hope you're all satisfied!_

_And before anyone complains on the length, I purposely made it short. I didn't want to draw out my happy ending, thank you very much!_

* * *

**inuyashachick04**: I didn't mean for it to be sad! Honestly! But all these mushy romances were getting to me! Gah! 

**ioke: **yeah I know, babies. That's all you people cared about! ::offended snort::

**XxDemonic-PrincessxX**: i'm famous for the evil cliffs! Of course I had to end it there, how else was I going to know you'd tune in for the last chapter. Huh huh huh? Can't be greedy now can we! Ha ha ha!

**queen-of-the-songfics**: thanks for the compliment. I kinda like the story line myself, It's so sad to see it go. I watched it grow from an idea to a story, from chapter to chapter. ::starts bawling:: It's all grown up and leaving for college!

**tracey mathus**: you guys are so perverted! Love is not all about sex ya know! NO LEMONS HERE!

**carebeargurl-23**: we all cry. I'm a baby too, I'll admit. ::sigh:: Imma cry too.

**Myriadragon**: GAH! I wanted too! I wanted him to jump across the table and slap the bitch, but it just wouldn't work. I think he should respect her decision to tell the truth. She would've deserved a good blow, but I don't believe in hitting a lady. I am one damnit! Hehehe. But yes, I understand. Violence would've been fitting.

**Binky: **I didn't do the apology thing well. Love works though emotions not words, or so I believe. You said my story was good. OH THANKS! I have a big head and I smear that into the faces of every one of my writer friends. Hehehe.

**Carly: **my email is currently being investigated by a jealous significant other.

**CanadianVamp**: ::starts bawling:: Those Krispy Crèmes have killed my once sleek figure! Damn them all! Damn them all!

**Nuria**: I cried as well. Yes, I cried.

**Keynoune** ::dusts off jacket:: no problem kiddo. No more stops for me as long as you're around. Thank you!

**TenkunoMeiou**: yes, he knows. Its good having him know. If he knows, then they can love. Love love love love.

**fluffbug** I haven't heard the word spiffy in forever! Where on earth did you pick it up!

**Missyeru** new plot? How about 10 of them! Gah! I hope I can get them all out on here! I'm thinking about a series with the wedding and…oh crap. I said to much.

**Drake Clawfang** hehehe. You said the word 'hump'.

**InuyashaGurl09** I like being a favorite story, It gives me bragging rights.

**Red Skyies**flames rock hard.

**x-cleverclaws-x** happy endings are my specialty.

**Alejandra:** I wish I could write fast. I would make things a whole heck of a lot easier. Blame the delayed update on my muse. She deserted me. But she is a wonderful creature.

**Cherrysinger**a review that made me smile. How rare! Thank u very much!

**Nyehaan**I hope this cheered everyone up. Geez, it was really hard to write!

**Inlalaland:** I working on my writing so that every chapter sounds, professional.

**animemistress419** u said my story is worth the wait! Oh my gosh that was so sweet! ::starts bawling:: you guys gotta stop making me cry!

**TwistedBlackAndRedRose**I love your p/n.

**reincarnated-kagome** I'm glad someone thinks good of me. I've read some other stories and felt juvenile compared to them.

**oXoCrAzY4MyHaNyOuXoX**: thanks for reading my friend's story. She needs the support, she's a good writer. Lol. Better than me!

**inulova4lyfe** I confused everyone with the chapter countdown.

**kur0.chan**I heard the story from a friend about the whole cheap abortion rip of thing. It's scary. But yeah, she's okay because she's strong.

**HazelEyes56** mothers do crazy things for their children. Crazy, crazy things.

**orangeinuyasha: **I'm with you a 100 in movies when people start to kiss I have to turn away. Sex scenes are even worse. If I'm not alone I can't watch it. I smile and just leave. Hehehe. Always been that way! It did make me smile though.

**shia0102:** I did take a long time to tell Inuyasha didn't i. ::sigh::

**Kagome818** I want to say yes to sequel, but I have a billion and one projects that are dying to be done. I have to finish When Daddy Returned, also. If I don't, others will be pissed! So, I'll try and work some time in to do the plans for it, but I can't promise anything!

**Rina:** Only my sick, perverted mind could come up with such an awful abortion. Hehehe

**Sesshomaru-fan-4-life** I'm sooo sorry, but I really don't like Sess/Rin fics. They disturb me. I'll give yours a looksie anyways. K!

**khstennis01**: well I hope this chapter brought you more joy joy joy down in your heart!

**ChibiKenshin6490** Yea, I love the trust issues. It reflects my life.

* * *

_To everyone a feast of Krispy Crème doughnuts for putting up with the twists and turns my story brought! I wouldn't change a thing about it! I'm glad everyone enjoyed the ride and I hope to see some of you guys during some of my other works. You've been great!_

_THANK YOU ALL SOOO MUCH!_


End file.
